The Ace Of Hearts
by luciebell-writes
Summary: When Phoenix had his heart broken by journalist Jacqueline Blakesley during his disbarment, he promised himself that he'd never trust her again. However when she begins to dig deep into the family secrets of the Gavin family, Phoenix can't help but find himself involved in Jacqueline's games, while falling in love with her all over again.
1. An Unpleasant Reunion

**A/N**

**Happy New Year everyone! And with the new year I bring you another attempt of mine at writing. **

**Firstly, this starts off around November 2028 (a year after DD) and I'm hopefully planning to do a few crossover-type chapters with my first fanfiction ****_Learning To Love_****, because why not bring that fanfiction's OC Nina into this and vice versa. However that fanfiction is currently in September so it may be a while before I share elements between the two. Also, my other fanfiction ****_Learning To Love _**** is still going to be my main priority, I've just hit a wall with it recently so I'm having to put it on the shelf for a few weeks I think. Plus, I was requested by a few people to give Phoenix a girl so I'll give this a go.**

**I'll admit that it always takes me a few chapters before I get into the 'writing zone'. Looking back on the first four chapters of ****_Learning To Love _****almost makes me feel ill because it was so slow to begin with and I made so many errors but I'll try and make this fanfiction a much faster-paced one. There will be a few fanfictions and clarifications later on, I just couldn't see the point on giving you the needed flashbacks early on without you all getting to know who Jacqueline is first, y'know? Ps her 'biography' story isn't so straightforward as it seems...**

**Anyway, to the point, I hope you like this first chapter. I think that this will be a nice side-project to my other story. Also I really like Jacqueline's character she has been so much fun to write in even if she is narcissistic and a bit of a sociopath. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been an average week at the Wright Anything Agency: the odd clients had come, been granted a not-guilty verdict during their court case, and then they had left. Nothing out of the ordinary, however, which was certainly a first. Trucy had been practising her magic acts none stop to pass the time and the three defence attorneys had spent their newfound free time cleaning out the office – something which was a rare occurrence indeed.

That's why it was no surprise that when a knock could be heard at the door, the four of them jumped up eagerly; allowing Athena to answer it since she had practically ran to the door. With a relieved smile she opened the door and was almost speechless when she saw an elegant young woman stood there. She had ash blonde hair that swayed down to her shoulders and was dressed in a thick fur coat – further indicating the time of year and that this winter was indeed a cold one. Either that, or this woman just loved dressing expensively; something which was also evident by the Louis Vutton handbag she carried, the diamond earrings she was wearing and the way in which she smelt like she'd bathed in perfume for over a month. She bore Athena a scarlet smile and removed her dark sunglasses (which also seemed to have cost a significant amount of money.)

"Good afternoon. My name is Jacqueline Blakesley. I was hoping to speak with a Mr Apollo Justice…?"

Athena blinked in surprise; Jacqueline looked just like she'd stepped out of a jazz bar in the early 1900's, or possibly from a novel like _The Great Gatsby. _In fact, Athena was unsure if the woman before her had dressed this way ironically or if she genuinely believed that they were a century behind. With the exception of the sunglasses she'd been wearing of course.

"Uhh…yeah, he's here." Athena said, mouth gaping open at the extravagant young woman. She couldn't have been much older than her, although her wardrobe seemed to add another ten years to her age.

Jacqueline waited, folding her arms.

"Oh, oh come on in!" Athena grinned quickly and held the door open for Jacqueline to follow her inside. "I'll just go get him. Make yourself at home, Ms Blakesley."

Jacqueline nodded and looked around the room whilst she waited for Apollo, reading through the framed newspaper articles that hung on the wall; smiling at one entitled: "Wright returns."

Seconds later, a flustered Apollo ran into the room, smiling anxiously at the glamorous woman stood in the front room. Athena had been right; she did indeed look like she'd stepped out of the 1920's and straight into the Wright Anything Agency. Immediately, the attorney held out a hand to shake. "I'm Apollo Justice, it's great to meet you. I've read a few of your articles in the past; you certainly have both talent and passion for what you do."

Instead of smiling and graciously thanking her enthusiast for the compliment, Jacqueline grimaced at the hand he was holding out to her and instead walked straight past him to take a seat on the sofa. "Then you will like the proposal I have for you, Mr Justice." She waited for Apollo to take a seat; although he decided to take the armchair as the journalist seemed to have a thing about personal space. "As you said, I'm a talented and passionate writer…however, I've been lacking in sources recently. And there's one particular story that I'm keen to get my hands on."

"…You need me to give you some information for an article?" Apollo was both concerned and excited by the prospect of giving away his own knowledge to aid such a prestigious writer.

"Precisely. Although I'm actually planning to write a book; a biography of sorts."

Apollo's eyes lit up. She wasn't talking about him right?! His own autobiography! "So want would you like to know? I can tell you about anything: how I came to join the Wright Anything Agency or perhaps about one of the cases I helped solve?" The attorney was blushing now; he was eager to get started.

"What on earth are you babbling about?"

He froze; sensing that he was about to be embarrassed. "My biography…"

"_Your_ biography?" Jacqueline almost laughed. _Almost._ "I'm afraid you've misinterpreted me, Mr Justice. I plan to write the biography of Kristoph Gavin. I simply need you to share with me all that you know about his career as an attorney and his general life – oh, and about his crimes, of course."

Apollo would've been lying if he'd said he wasn't a bit disappointed, but then the reality sunk in: Kristoph Gavin. It had been a long time since someone had mentioned his name and the sooner that all those involved in his web of lies forgot all about him the better. He didn't want to bring up old memories but, at the same time, Apollo didn't want everything that Kristoph did to go unnoticed. This was a difficult decision for the attorney to make.

However his mind appeared to have been made up for him when Phoenix entered the room.

Upon seeing the journalist, Phoenix's face dropped – he couldn't believe she was there in the flesh, sitting on his sofa alongside one of his attorneys with her typical, glossy smile in place. "I think it's time you left, Miss Blakesley." He said without thought, folding his arms and nodding towards the door.

Jacqueline smiled his way, then stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Mr Justice. Give me a call once you've made your decision." She handed Apollo her card with a gloved hand before slinging her handbag over her shoulder and following Phoenix to the door. "I wasn't aware that you'd be here."

"Well, my name is above the door..."

"I apologise. It wasn't my intention to cause trouble."

"Really? Just like you hadn't intended to reveal private secrets about my old place of work to the press and authorities?" Phoenix was ready to slam the door shut.

"That was three years ago, let it go Mr Wright." She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "Although it seems that I did you a favour...you no longer smell of sweat and shame."

The attorney chose to ignore her snide remark. "You had good people shamed and convicted, just so you could have a weighty pay check."

Phoenix watched in disgust as Jacqueline almost smiled at the memory. "The money from the article in question paid for my current mansion…"

"I'm not going to sit back and watch you use Apollo in the same way. Kristoph Gavin left a significant impact on him and I don't want you to abuse his good nature."

"Kristoph Gavin left a significant impact on a lot of people." She bit back, although was quick to regain her composure. "Mr Justice is old enough to make his own decisions. And should he choose to contact me, you shouldn't guide him in the other direction."

"He won't want to get involved with you. Don't worry." Phoenix insisted, his hand still on the door impatiently, waiting for Jacqueline to take the hint - or become bored.

"We shall see." The journalist slipped her sunglasses back over her eyes. "Enjoy cleaning that cesspit behind you." And before the attorney could kick her out, Jacqueline turned her back; however she stopped to make one final remark before walking out of sight. "Oh, by the way, you look rather attractive in that suit."

When Phoenix closed the door, he turned around to see Athena and Apollo both looking at him intently. "What's wrong with the two of you?"

"How do you know her, Mr Wright?" Athena asked curiously.

"That's not important. What's important is that you don't call her Apollo." The attorney said with a clear amount of seriousness. The other two lawyers had never seen this side of Phoenix before; it was like the journalist had stirred up some very bad memories within him.

"What did she do, Mr Wright?" Apollo couldn't deny that he was interested in learning more about the well-known journalist. As well as in her offer.

"She betrayed my trust a few years ago. That's all the two of you need to know. Frankly, Jacqueline Blakesley is a sociopath, and I don't want to see you get tangled up in her games, Apollo."

Apollo half nodded, understanding the situation. However, he couldn't help but feel drawn to the prospect of helping the prestigious writer to pen her latest work. Even though Phoenix seemed adamant that Jacqueline meant trouble, he felt increasingly inclined to schedule an interview with her; the potential opportunity money and fame just seemed too appealing to pass up.

* * *

As soon as she'd left the Wright Anything Agency, Jacqueline swung open the door to her Aston Martin car and climbed inside, her gloved hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. Although she didn't set off driving. Instead, the writer took out her mobile phone a dialled a number from her autodial, her voice stern and determined. "I'm afraid my meeting wasn't completely successful. Could you please have a…persuasion sent to Mr Justice? Asap. Thank you. I'll see you later." Jacqueline hung up before the person on the other end could reply; although they didn't need to. The recipient had learned long ago to follow the blonde's orders without questioning her as she always knew what she was doing. Since the first day they'd met, it was apparent that Jacqueline was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it – leaving no other option but to aid her endless quests for success – even if they weren't always in agreement. Jacqueline was well and truly in charge.

Once everyone had left the office for the night, Phoenix sat alone at his desk, in deep thought. Seeing Jacqueline in the flesh for the first time in four years had really shaken him up; even if he didn't want to admit it. Unlocking and opening the bottom desk drawer, he took out an old binder that held a cluster of old documents and flicked through the tattered pages of hand-written notes and newspaper articles until something small fell out. Phoenix bent down to pick the loose item up, noticing that it was an ace of hearts. That very ace of hearts card. Examining it, the attorney saw the bright red lipstick print on the front, as well as the cursive handwritten words: _My dearest Phoenix. All my love, Jacqueline._ He vividly remembered the night she'd written that, the night that she'd kissed the card after winning their game of poker. It had been her only win – that Phoenix had left her have – and the night had truly been memorable. Even now that he'd tried to move on and put those days during his disbarment far behind him.

* * *

_3 Years Ago…_

Jacqueline smiled and set the cards down. "And it looks like I've won. Well Mr Wright, I thought that you were the unbeatable champion but perhaps the Borscht Bowl Club will have to embrace me as the reigning queen of poker, hm?"

Phoenix wished he could've wiped that smug smirk off the writer's powdered face; although he didn't want to admit that he'd grown sweet on her, enough so to let her win their game of poker.

"Aw don't look so glum," Jacqueline said, taking another sip of vodka. "See, I'll sign my winning card to commemorate this moment." She smiled and took out a pen from her handbag, scribbling something down on the ace of hearts card that had ultimately won the game. Before handing the card back to Phoenix, the writer planted a large red kiss on the front. "There, now all of your future opponents will be made aware that your ace of hearts is mine. My winning card."

The ex-attorney couldn't help but get lost in her blue eyes. She was a proud know-it-all with ridiculously expensive tastes but he just couldn't stop smiling whenever she strolled through the doors every other night. Phoenix loved her blue eyes, her elegant accent - even her cold comments. In fact, whenever the writer acted so smugly, he just wanted to tell her of his feelings even more. To tell her that he really wanted to be with her, to make her happy. Even if it was more than apparent that she was out of his league.

"Phoenix?" Jacqueline brought Phoenix back down to earth with a rosy smile. She'd moved round the table to stand over him, the mixed scent of vodka and expensive perfume lingered on her body, overwhelming the pianist; although he had become accustomed to the overpowering, yet irresistible blend that the woman wore so well. Her face was now inches from his, leaning over with a smirk. "I believe that the winner always gets a reward?"

"Well, what do you want?" Phoenix asked, unsure where this was going.

Tilting her head to the side in amusement, Jacqueline let out a soft laugh. "I want something that I don't already have. Something special." He was unsure whether the alcohol had made the two of them susceptible or if their true feelings for one another were surfacing, but the two instantly fell into each other's embrace as their lips collided clumsily. And when they eventually became tired, the pair drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. However, Jacqueline had gone when Phoenix awoke, leaving a note of apology behind in her familiar cursive handwriting. Although it would be two weeks later before the pianist realised what she had to be sorry about.

And suddenly that one word wasn't enough.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope this was okay sorry I've been really sleep-deprived of late so my grammar is probably bad but eh I'll check it over tomorrow during my free periods at highschool tomorrow. **

**This fanfiction required me to do a ton of research into Phoenix's pianist, grape juice drinking years and the Borscht Bowl Club at which he worked since it's been so long since I played AJ and I wanted to get my facts straight. You'll learn more about his past with Jacqueline soon and how she betrayed his trust by the way. I just don't want to rush in there - or go too slowly actually. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Signing the Deal

**A/N**

**I'm getting worse at my productivity on both my stories I'm so sorry. **

**Writer's block is a real b*tch. So all week I've struggled to write even a few sentences for this and for ****_Learning To Love _****\- and for my Literature coursework too, which really isn't good. I'm sure I'll get back into writing within the next few weeks. Or at least, I hope.**

**I was very pleased with the reception that the first chapter got, thank you to the people that read and the few that followed/favourited - I very much appreciate the support! **

**This chapter does follow on from the last but it isn't too revealing yet in regards to flashbacks because I want to pave the story before going into Phoenix and Jacqueline's past, although it is briefly explained in this chapter. Also, it's worth saying that this 'universe' is the same one from my other fanfiction so Ema and Apollo are still in a relationship, and Ema's close friend is Nina Forester, who is the main OC in my other story. She's mentioned but doesn't appear directly in this chapter.**

**I've actually got all the middle and end planned for this; it's just so difficult to get to that point haha!**

**Anyway please enjoy! Also, reviews are always welcome if you like this or if you have some constructive criticism for me. Or even if you have any ideas or requests for a chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Apollo was woken by the sound of his girlfriend Ema's ramblings from the front room. Quickly changing and leaving the bedroom, he instantly saw the cause for her concern.

"Apollo, who the hell is 'JB'?" Ema asked, reading the small card that had been attached to a gift box which she held in her hands, puzzled to say the least. "This was left outside the apartment, addressed to you."

"A journalist I met at work yesterday…" Apollo said, playing down his meeting with the well-known writer. Opening the box, he stared dumbfounded at the content: a wristwatch. And one that was clearly worth hundreds of dollars. But why? Surely there had to be a reason behind this – people don't just buy hundred dollar presents for acquaintances after all.

"It seems really suspicious that she'd send you that watch." Ema insisted through a mouthful of breakfast snackoos, taking the words right out of her boyfriend's mouth. Obviously she too found it odd. "What did the two of you talk about yesterday?"

Apollo sighed and ran a hand through his hair anxiously, "she wants me to help her write Kristoph Gavin's biography. I said I'd think about it so I guess this gift was to sweeten the deal."

"Why haven't you accepted?"

"Mr Wright told me that she's dangerous. He clearly knows that from experience and—"

"Apollo, your cell's ringing." It was already apparent who the caller was, even before he picked up his mobile phone, feeling both a sense of dread and intrigue. While Ema shuffled over to where Apollo stood in an attempt to listen in to the phonecall.

"Good morning, Mr Justice. I presume that you have received my gift?" He could tell that Jacqueline was smiling proudly on the other end of the phone.

"Yes I have. Thank you." Apollo said quickly, his hands shaking slightly as his voice rose. "It's a thoughtful gift, but really there was no need."

"I understand that. However, I just felt the need to give you a taste of what you would receive, should you choose to assist me. You'd also be credited within the biography – which I'm sure would increase the Wright Anything Agency's popularity – as I'm certain you need at the moment."

Ema shook her head at her boyfriend, warning him away from the temptations that Jacqueline was laying down for him in order to drag him into a deal.

"I'll meet with you this afternoon. At my apartment." Apollo replied, his voice now loud to mask his uncertainty. "But I want to know a few things about you before I agree to your offer."

Jacqueline laughed slightly, "You would prefer to know all the facts before going into business with me. I admire that, Mr Justice. Would 2 o'clock be alright?"

"That's fine. You know my address don't you?"

"My butler does, why would I care enough to search for your address. I shall be there at exactly 2 o'clock." Then she hung up.

"Did you just agree to meet with her?" Ema asked with folded arms. "Even though Mr Wright has warned you away. Don't say that nobody advised you against this."

Speaking of the attorney, Apollo needed a reason to avoid work today. "Can you tell Mr Wright that I'm…ill today?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm ill Ema. I've caught the flu, so I've got sore throat – I can't call Mr Wright…" He said, desperately trying to win his case.

Ema frowned and sighed, "I guess he'll believe that, with the way you're always shouting like a lunatic."

"Hey, my chords of steel are very effective." The attorney protested, seemingly offended.

"Whatever you say." She picked up her messenger bag and a bag of snackoos, heading for the door. "I'll see you later. Don't do anything stupid will you?"

Apollo shook his head, attempting to reassure his girlfriend that his meeting with the infamous Jacqueline Blakesley would be a success and nothing less.

Of course Ema wasn't convinced by this and wasted no time in ranting to her friend, Officer Nina Forester throughout the morning. Before moving on to speak with Phoenix Wright.

* * *

At exactly five minutes to two, Jacqueline Blakesley's Aston Martin pulled up outside Apollo's apartment. She drummed her fingers on the seat, mulling over her answers to the questions that he would likely ask her.

"I was meaning to ask, Madame…did Mr Justice appreciate the gift I had sent to his home?" The man in the driver's seat asked, parking the Aston Martin on the side of the road.

The blonde snapped back into reality, turning to smile at the man beside her. "Oh, it seems that way, yes. Thank you Wilfred. I think you chose well…as always."

"I'm glad that I was able to be of service, ma'am." Wilfred bowed his head and got out of the car, moving round the other side to open the door for her, the slight breeze throwing his greying hair into a type of chaos that only a perfectionist such as himself or the writer would've noticed. Jaqueline smiled graciously and climbed out of the car. "Would you like me to accompany you this afternoon?"

"No thank you, Wilfred. I'm certain that I can handle Mr Justice." She handed him a $50 bill, along with a handwritten list. "Although if you'd like to assist me could you purchase the items listed? Oh, and any beverage or food that you fancy for yourself." She gave her butler another $20 note.

"Ma'am, this is more than enough…I couldn't possibly…"

Jacqueline wrapped her scarf around her neck and smiled. "Well then, I suppose you'll have to treat yourself. See you in an hour."

Since their meeting had been scheduled, Apollo had been frantically cleaning the apartment all morning; he'd cleaned every single glass and cup in the kitchen cupboard twice in the event that the writer drank from one of them during her visit. He also took the time to throw all loose items in the bedroom wardrobe and to hunt down every empty bag of snackoos that Ema had left lying around over the previous weeks. Additionally, the attorney thought it necessary to leave a few of Jacqueline's articles and books in several places throughout the front room – just to show to her that he was an avid reader – and that he liked her work very much.

When the writer in question appeared at his front door however, Apollo was surprised to say the least. "Your neighbour granted my access." She explained casually, letting herself in to Apollo's apartment. "Tall man, dark hair. Disgusting, leering grin. A friend of yours?"

Apollo shook his head; in fact, Jacqueline's description rung no bells whatsoever. "Well you can take a seat over there and I'll get you a drink, Ms Blakesley." He insisted, pointing to the slightly tattered sofa by the window.

Jacqueline grimaced and perched herself on the edge of the sofa, "wine, please."

"I can give you grape juice? That's like non-alcoholic wine…" He laughed nervously; he wished he'd have gone to the supermarket to buy a bottle.

"I can't stand grape juice." The writer replied bluntly. "Might I request a coffee instead? Or is cola the only caffeinated beverage that you're in possession of?"

"No I can make you a coffee…" Apollo felt more anxious by the minute so retreated into the kitchen to make Jacqueline's drink. While he busied himself in the other room, the writer rose from her seat to snoop round the apartment; raising an eyebrow at a collection of photographs on a shelf. One of which was Apollo with his fellow Wright Anything Agency co-workers. She picked it up, fondly glancing over Phoenix's familiar smile. However his cold reception of her yesterday almost seemed to tarnish what they had once had. The feelings that that had once been reciprocated had been truly damaged. And the worst part…Jacqueline wasn't even sorry.

Of course she'd tried to hate herself for what she'd done; she'd tried to understand exactly why Phoenix had given her that look of disgust, but it was seemingly impossible. Jacqueline was willing to agree with any one that referred to her as cold or unfeeling – a sociopath, even. Perhaps, once she'd finished this final project, it would be time for her to leave this behind once and for all. To rid herself of a burden that had lasted for over a decade.

"Your coffee, Ms Blakesley." Apollo said, handing her the coffee cup; noticing how lost in thought she seemed. However, he also remembered what Ema had said. "It's time to talk about the condition I mentioned earlier…please?"

The writer nodded, "I had a feeling this was one of the queries on your list." Jacqueline smiled, opening her handbag and taking out a newspaper dated four years ago. "This is the reason why Mr Wright disfavours me." She said, turning to page 4 where an article titled: 'bowl of lies' had been printed across the page.

"This…is where Mr Wright used to work. During his disbarment…" Apollo said, quickly skim-reading the article.

"He and I developed a…companionship, and I used that to my advantage in order to gain information for my million-dollar article." Jacqueline explained, still glancing over the attorney's belongings.

"So how can I trust you to not use me in a similar way?" He asked, feeling wary of agreeing to the deal.

"Oh, don't worry Mr Justice, I have no interest in you. The hair alone is a deterrent."

Apollo didn't know whether to be relieved or offended. However, he decided to see what other information he could get out of the blonde while she seemed in a cooperative mood.

"Why are you interested in Mr Gavin's story? You're already rich and famous, why does he interest you?"

"My goals are simple. Kristoph Gavin is a disgusting human being. I merely wish to share his crimes with the world. As always, I seek the truth and nothing more." Jacqueline insisted, making eye contact with the attorney. For once, he could see that she was truly serious. And potentially telling the truth.

So Apollo decided to trust the infamous writer. He willingly signed the several-page document that she presented to him, wanting to secure the deal as much as she did. To make their alliance official. Even though his gut told him to back out now as they sat down and began the interview. Apollo spoke in depth about the crimes Kristoph had committed (or at least the ones he was aware of), while Jacqueline quickly wrote pages of notes in her notebook; clearly absorbed in every word that he said. Once his crimes had been described in detail, the writer shifted her focus to a separate aspect of the criminal's life.

"Now may I ask you what you know about Mr Gavin's personal life? I'm certain that he has discussed his family with you."

"Well…he never really talked about his family. There's Klavier, his brother. I'm sure you know about him. But I know nothing about his parents, just that they died suddenly, in a house fire I think."

"And his sister?" Jacqueline asked, jotting down a few notes in her book.

"He doesn't have one…does he?"

For a moment, the writer appeared to be angry; she took in a deep breath and began tapping her pen on her notebook furiously. Then she straightened up with a content smile. "Yes, her name was Katrina Gavin. She was his younger sister, died almost nine years ago, aged eighteen."

"In the fire at their family home?" Apollo asked, still trying to get his head around the news.

"No. She…" Jacqueline stopped herself. "Actually, I'd advise speaking to Klavier Gavin regarding the matter if you're still curious. In fact, I'd very much appreciate it if you could discuss Katrina with him then report back to me."

"Well why can't you go and interview him? For your book?" Her reluctance seemed to concern Apollo; especially since she'd already proven to be a fearless individual when it came to getting what she wanted.

"Can you imagine the scandal? I'm writing his brother's biography; should I be seen meeting with the man, I may be accused of…unsavoury actions."

Of course the attorney still couldn't make sense of Jacqueline's reasons. Nor did he feel comfortable about talking to Klavier regarding his dead sister. However they had struck a deal, so Apollo felt obliged to assist his new associate.

When Jacqueline stood up to leave, she reluctantly took Apollo's hand to shake it lightly. "I'll be in touch. I can assume that you'll also contact me once you've spoken with Mr Gavin?"

He nervously shook her gloved hand and smiled, the volume of his voice rising. "Yes, of course. I'm happy to help."

"Good day, Mr Justice." Jacqueline said as she left, the sound of her heels clicking down the corridor echoed behind her. Upon exiting the building, the writer lit herself a cigarette and drew a breath. She wasn't a heavy smoker by any means, they just tended to provide a quick ease to her nerves and got her creative juices flowing - or at least, that's what Jacqueline had convinced herself.

However, Phoenix had made sure to be waiting for her outside once the meeting with his colleague had ended. And Jacqueline had already assumed this would happened. "I had a feeling that you'd show up eventually." She said casually, taking a long drag from her cigarette. "Although I'm surprised that it took you this long to do so."

"So you convinced Apollo to help you. You want to open up healing wounds just for another pay check?" Phoenix asked, the same disgusted look on his face.

"I'm not the criminal here by any means." Jacqueline smiled and disposed of her cigarette. "In fact, you yourself are a criminal, an accomplice to the illegal activities at the Borscht Bowl Club. I could've easily named you in my article but I didn't. I chose to save your already tarnished reputation; however I almost wished that I hadn't since you've failed to show any signs of gratitude whatsoever." She stood directly in front of him, her four-inch heels making her the same height as the attorney.

"Well why didn't you? You destroyed everyone else's lives so how did slip under your radar?"

"I think that you know why." As if planned, Wilfred pulled up in Jacqueline's car; closely watching Phoenix, in case he made an attempt to offend his boss. "I'm due at a meeting, so excuse me, Mr Wright."

Phoenix couldn't help but watch as Jacqueline strolled over to her car and disappeared without another word. It was apparent that he hated her for what she did to his old colleagues – people that had opened their door to him, despite the shame put on him by the media. Jacqueline had torn apart their place of business and sent them to a cold jail cell when she wrote that article; however, even four years later, she didn't seem to care. That's why forgiving her was such a difficult feat.

Still, it was probable that he also couldn't forgive the writer for leaving him without warning. For throwing away their relationship without care. Because, no matter how much he tried to deny it, to push out these thoughts, Phoenix knew that he still cared about her. He still loved Jacqueline.


	3. The Writer

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! Well chapter 3, you're all still here? That's great, thank you!**

**Jacqueline, oh I love her and dislike her at the same time, she's fun to write but at the same time she bugs me haha. A bit of a flashback in this one - well, it's kind of key I guess. And there will be more later on, this just seemed relevant at the moment. **

**This chapter is also a bit shorter than I would've liked but others should be a little longer so it does balance itself out I guess. I've decided to post it early since I'm going to a party in literally 10 minutes and I'll be too hungover to write for the rest of the weekend...so yeah.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! (Please review if you have the time!)**

* * *

Instead of giving Apollo a scolding as planned, Phoenix headed home as soon as Jacqueline had driven out of sight. After all, she was right, Apollo wasn't a child. Striking a deal with the devil herself was his mistake to make and all he could do was prepare to defend his friend when it all blew up in his face. As well as their business. Whatever scandal Jacqueline was planning to unleash could not have been good for business.

Trucy was already waiting for her father when the taxi dropped him off at home, throwing her arms around the attorney when he came through the front door. "Good evening, papa. How was your day?" She asked, beaming at him. Phoenix wanted to tell his daughter how his day had been; how he'd ran into Jacqueline and realised that his feelings for her had never truly gone away, but he didn't want to burden Trucy with such a dilemma, nor get her hopes up with stories of a potential candidate for her new mother. For one thing, the chances of Jacqueline ever looking twice at him were slim to none. Moreover, it was plain as day that Kristoph's biography was nothing more than a ruse, a cover story that she'd made up to hide her true intentions.

So instead, Phoenix replied the only way he could think of; by giving his daughter a reassuring smile, while trying to block out any thoughts of his shared evenings with Jacqueline Blakesley. However it was no use. The writer's reappearance had acted as a catalyst – bringing back many repressed memories from 3 years ago.

_3 years ago..._

Like every evening, Phoenix was working at the Borscht Bowl Club as the pianist; he'd perform many off-key songs until the patrons slowly stumbled home. Leaving behind the regulars. These included the several criminals who used the bar as a hideout from the authorities – then there were the keen poker players who had come with the goal of beating the undefeated poker champion Phoenix Wright. Of course they never did. And Phoenix's legacy as the champion could continue for another night.

However, for the last week, something had been out of place in his usual evening routine. Moreover, someone.

Sat at the usually empty table at the back of the bar there had been a young woman with ash blonde hair and clearly expensive tastes. Each night that week she had come wearing designer dresses with suede stilettos, her lips bearing a glossy red smile to make her rosy cheeks. She had proved very distracting to Phoenix indeed; although she'd made a habit of leaving before he could ask her for a name.

But tonight had been different: it was approaching 11pm and the woman was still sat at her table, nursing a glass of red wine with a gloved hand.

_Is she here to play poker?_ Phoenix wondered, moving away from the piano and slowly walking over to her. _She's the last non-regular here; surely that's her reason for staying. Although I should probably be cautious._

"Why have you stopped playing?" The woman asked as he approached her table. Even from a slight distance, Phoenix could smell the strong scent of her Chanel perfume. His eyes met her confident blue ones; they were almost challenging, although he could tell that those orbs also held a deep sadness. He'd seen that look of masked sorrow far too often throughout his life.

"Do you like my playing? If so a tip would be appreciated." It was worth a shot. Phoenix could tell that this woman wasn't short on money.

"Goodness no!" She exclaimed with a smirk. "This is my fifth evening here this week and you haven't played a single song correctly. Not to mention that you only know about eight mediocre songs."

"If you don't like the way I play, then why do you keep coming back?"

She shrugged, "I'm drawn to this dump. As well as you; even though it's apparent that you haven't washed for a couple of days."

"Thanks for the compliment…" Phoenix couldn't pretend that he wasn't a little offended. "Anyway, we're closing soon so if you could—"

"You're Phoenix Wright, am I correct?" She smiled whilst taking a sip of wine. Phoenix nodded, feeling slightly suspicious around the mysterious blonde. "So, your disbarment led you to this place? I'd have thought you'd have aimed a little higher."

"And for a woman with such high standards, you seem to enjoy spending your evenings in this 'place', don't you, miss…?"

"Jacqueline Blakesley." Again, she smiled. "Although it's Ms Blakesley to you."

Her occupation – and source of her obvious wealth – had to have been very well-paid, as well as cultured and refined to match her appearance and personality. Not to mention the fact that her name sounded vaguely familiar. "You're an actress right? Or maybe a model?"

"Writer." Ms Blakesley raised an eyebrow. "What made you think I was a model?"

Phoenix shrugged, "you're a bit too…glamorous to be an author."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Jacqueline smiled and leaned forward to lower her voice. "Why aren't those guys leaving too? If you're closing…"

He looked behind him to where several men were waiting to play poker, staring hard at the journalist in the hopes that she'd leave. Of course she didn't.

"They're here for a job interview." The ex-attorney lied quickly, sensing the tension in the room, along with their impatience to start playing.

"At this hour?" She chuckled and set her wine glass down, before tossing a $10 bill on the table. "I'm no fool, Mr Wright. Perhaps I'll return tomorrow, so please at least take a bath." And without another word, Jacqueline Blakesley casually left the Borscht Bowl Club, her suspicions high – as were Phoenix's. After all, the Borscht Bowl Club wasn't renowned for its ranging clientele. Nobody from high-society had so much as heard of the restaurant; hence his concern.

But despite this, he also felt eager to see Ms Blakesley again. She certainly was easy on the eye and brought an aura of elegance with her – of course Phoenix would later regret his naivety – but he just couldn't walk away before it had even started.

And now, three years later, Phoenix found himself in a similar dilemma.

Except this time he could at least be prepared; he knew exactly what Jacqueline was like underneath the false lipstick smile, how cold and cunning she had proven to be all those years ago. It was undoubtable that the blonde had yet another trick up her sleeve. To Phoenix, just the very claim that she was interested in Kristoph Gavin's story seemed fishy to say the least. Of course, writing such a book would be very profitable and increase Jacqueline's fame – but why? Why would she wait 2 years before pouncing? And why now? Kristoph Gavin was finally becoming forgotten; he seemed like a mere bad dream nowadays but Jacqueline's biography of him would stir up these long-forgotten memories. Yes, Phoenix loved her, although he wanted to catch her out at the same time. To catch her off guard and reveal her true intentions would've been justice – karma, even. However, the attorney just couldn't do that. It wasn't in his nature to be sly and deceptive, it didn't come natural to him at all. Unlike her.

* * *

Jacqueline walked down the white corridor, her heeled shoes the only sound to be heard. She'd grown accustomed to pacing the long halls; every smell, every face, every wolf-whistle received when passing – it all seemed familiar to the blonde now. Too familiar in fact.

This world was a complete contrast to that of Jacqueline's. Instead of fine wine, the people here were limited to water. Instead of sleeping soundly amongst silk sheets, the residents fell asleep in their straight-jackets, with only the sounds of sobbing and screaming to soothe them off into a slumber.

However, the solitary confinement wing was different to the rest of the Central Prison. These cells were lavishly decorated to suit the most insane of guests, with the most expensive of tastes. Solitary cell thirteen's in particular.

He looked up to see Jacqueline stood there, smiling contently from the other side of the bars, a grin of his own creeping across his face as he met her shaded gaze. "Ms Blakesley, how good to see you."

Jacqueline moved closer to the cell, sliding her sunglasses down her nose. "Mr Gavin, I have some good news. Apollo Justice has agreed to our arrangement."

"That certainly is pleasant news." Kristoph chuckled, his hands gripping the cold bars tightly. "So I should be expecting an early release, shouldn't I?"

"Providing that you tell the truth." She replied coldly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright, I promise." He slipped a hand through the metal bars, holding it out for his visitor to shake, prepared to seal their deal.

"I don't need to shake your hand, Mr Gavin. You have no choice but to agree to my demands." Jacqueline reached into her pocket and took out her mobile phone, switching on the voice recorder. "18th November 2028, Kristoph Gavin, Central Prison. The time is 4:41pm." She held the phone towards Kristoph with a devilish smirk. "Well, Mr Gavin, you may begin. Tell me about your life."


	4. Curiosity

**A/N**

**If you're a reader of my other fanfiction, you'll know that I've still got terrible writer's block, so writing a chapter is taking much longer than it should. **

**Klavier will appear in this chapter, along with Trucy and my OC from ****_Learning to Love_****, Nina. In case you haven't read that story of mine, Nina is basically an officer at the LAPD and Miles Edgeworth's girlfriend; she's also good friends with Ema and can be a little too defensive at times, but she does mean well.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter! I do have future chapters planned I promise.**

* * *

The following morning, Apollo decided to take Trucy with him to ask Klavier about his sister Katrina, as Jacqueline had requested. No, demanded. Something that the attorney had quickly picked up on was that Jacqueline was a skilful negotiator and knew exactly how to get what she wanted without making official orders. Why on earth had he agreed to ask Klavier Gavin about his dead sister? It was a cruel question for anyone to ask; especially when it had nothing to do with the attorney, nor was it in his best interests to find out the truth. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that the truth behind Katrina's death was something which would aid Jacqueline's 'quest for the truth' as she'd practically put it. After all, why would such a trivial and unknown fact bother the writer in the way that it had?

Klavier was luckily in his office when the pair arrived at the prosecutor's office. They passed Officer Nina Forester in the reception, with Apollo trying not to look lost while he waited for the elevator to arrive. She smiled her typical friendly smile as she approached, instantly recognising the fact that he and Trucy didn't know where Klavier's office was – a key detail which they had forgotten to enquire about when they had asked the receptionist if Prosecutor Gavin was actually in the building.

"What a coincidence that I'd see the two of you here. Who're you visiting?" Nina asked, joining them in waiting for the elevator.

"Prosecutor Gavin," Trucy answered. "But Polly here forgot to ask which floor his office is on now."

Apollo shot a glare at Trucy, his nerves at asking such a usually cheerful man about a family tragedy rising with every minute. "You didn't ask either."

"Ah, Prosecutor Gavin's office is on the tenth floor. I'm not doing anything too important, I'll take you up there now." She insisted, following them into the elevator and pushing the button to the tenth floor.

"I hear that you're working with a journalist, to help write Gavin's brother's biography?" Nina asked as soon as the doors had closed; wasting no time at all in hearing his confirmation.

_Of course Ema would've bitched about the situation with Nina. About this offer._

Apollo smiled half-heartedly and nodded. "Yes, I feel that it would be the right thing to do."

"Well Ema certainly doesn't think so. She's concerned for you, Apollo. And so am I to be honest; I remember the Gavin case being very…gritty."

"Thanks Nina but…I think I'll be okay. I'm fine." Apollo insisted, being careful to manage his chords of steel.

"Even though Phoenix has told you about what happened between him and…" The officer stopped herself mid-sentence, remembering that Trucy was also present although keeping quiet – something which was a rather rare occurrence. "I really do respect you Apollo, all I ask is that you be cautious. For your sake and for those around you, yeah?"

"I don't know if Ema told you to talk to me or if Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth is trying to help Mr Wright out by asking you to persuade me out of this but…this is a great opportunity and I don't need you to warn me away from it. I know what I'm doing. And I can handle things from here, Nina. We'll find Prosecutor Gavin's office on our own." He insisted, sighing as the elevator reached the tenth floor and he quickly left, followed by Trucy who was trying to adjust to the stark way in which Apollo was behaving. In fact, the attorney himself was quite shocked that he could be so irritable towards someone who had only ever treated him with kindness and respect – Apollo knew he'd have to apologise to Nina later – if not, he'd be receiving an earful from Ema, Phoenix or even Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth himself for being rude towards his girlfriend. Besides, he was already feeling guilty so the sooner he apologised, the better.

Since Apollo had dismissed Nina's help, he and Trucy had to locate Klavier's office themselves; it wasn't such a difficult task since they were already aware of the correct floor but, if Apollo hadn't behaved so uncharacteristically rude, they'd have found the correct room in a minute or two. However, the feat wasn't too difficult and Trucy had knocked on the door not long after.

"Come in..!" A familiar voice called from inside and Apollo and Trucy entered. Upon learning the identity of his visitors, a smile appeared on Klavier's face and he immediately urged the two to take a seat – the company was clearly much appreciated.

"Herr Forehead and Trucy, this really is a pleasant surprise. You've come all this way to see me, I really am flattered." He chuckled and slid the documents he was reading through to one side. "What can I do for you?"

"How're your cases going, Prosecutor Gavin?" Trucy asked cheerfully, half-hoping that Apollo would realise that this was a bad idea; especially since the prosecutor seemed to be in such a good mood.

"Ja, ja, I can't complain. Although I apologise for that court case last week, Herr Forehead."

"Oh, it's fine…" Apollo mumbled, gathering his thoughts in order to prepare for the all-important question he'd come to ask. "I have to admit that I haven't just come here for conversation…"

Klavier chuckled and nodded, "I gathered by the flustered look on your face. Out with it, what's troubling you?"

"What happened to Katrina?"

Apollo was stunned with how quickly the words came out of his mouth. How easily he was able to ask such a potentially hurtful question.

However, to his and Trucy's surprise, Klavier's face didn't alter noticeably as he leaned back in his chair. "I couldn't possibly imagine why that would be of any interest to you. However, I'll indulge you, Herr Forehead, since you came all this way." Reaching into his desk drawer, Klavier pulled out a photograph. Two people were present; both were dressed in purple and the teenage boy on the right was unmistakeably Klavier, who held an acoustic guitar under his arm while wrapping the other over a blonde girl's shoulder – presumably this was Katrina. She was a slender girl of a similar age to Klavier, with pink streaks in her golden hair and a similar smile on her own face. However, hers seemed more forced; like the lipstick hid her true feelings.

"The original Gavinners, Katrina and me. Mein Gott, she was such a good singer. And her piano skills were phenomenal – she inspired my own love for music in fact." Trucy felt herself tearing up; Klavier clearly respected his older sister and missed her presence dearly. From the photograph, the likeness was clear; the same blonde hair, blue eyes and cheerful smile and while Klavier was the mirror of his older brother, Katrina appeared to be identical to him, as was their closeness evident.

Apollo couldn't help but feel terribly guilty for even bringing up such an obviously painful topic. However he knew that the consequences of not assisting Jacqueline would be even more excruciating.

"Katrina and Kristoph never got along, that's why she…left." Klavier explained, his eyes focused on the picture; moreover, on his sister. "She committed suicide eight years ago."

"I'm so sorry Prosecutor Gavin," Trucy immediately apologised, her eyes tearing up from the shock and upset in what the prosecutor had so freely told them. Klavier nodded in appreciation and turned to Apollo, observing the way in which he stayed silent - probably feeling guilty for bringing up such a delicate topic.

"Why are you interested in this, Herr Forehead?" He asked after a moment of silence, resuming his typical, cool grin.

"Apollo, you should tell him the truth." Trucy whispered, hiding her tearing up face from the attorney. "He deserves to know."

Sighing, Apollo reluctantly explained his current situation with the journalist to Klavier; however he was unable to make eye contact with the prosecutor until he'd finished talking.

For a moment or two, Klavier sat in silence, mulling over what had just been said. Then he stood up, a look of resolve in his blue eyes. "I want you to arrange a meeting between me and Miss Blakesley, Herr Forehead. That way I can tell her everything about my family."

"I…I don't know if that's going to be possible." Apollo said nervously; just the thought of Jacqueline's reaction was enough to give him high blood pressure.

"How much would she charge for an hour's conversation?" Klavier asked, more insistent this time.

"Ms Blakesley made it very clear that she…couldn't speak to you." He tried to put it as softly as possible – Jacqueline had referred to it as being potential scandal right?

"Well then, Herr Forehead, I'm relying on you to change her mind."

Apollo mentally groaned: now he had two famous people to pledge his loyalties to. On one hand there was the glamorous Jacqueline who had promised him luxuries in exchange for his account on the matter of Kristoph's crimes. Then there was Klavier, whom Apollo had known for a few years now, and he had always been truthful and respectful towards him - even if they had often faced one another in the courtroom. While the attorney hoped to stay neutral between the two parties, Trucy couldn't help but sense that things were going to get messy if he attempted to play on both sides. Not to mention the fact that Apollo was now faced with the challenge of getting Jacqueline into the same room as Klavier without there being any protests - or bloodshed.


	5. His Guilt

**A/N **

**Haha it's been so long since I last updated I'm so sorry!**

**I've been in a rather productive mood as of late though; my other story got a large update yesterday then today I worked to complete this whole chapter - I'm almost proud of myself for actually making a move with this XD**

**This chapter has too much speaking and not enough third-person descriptions though imo but it's all relevant and should shed a light on a few details concerning Klavier's two siblings. **

**Oh, and if there's anything you guys would like to see within the next few chapters, just let me know. I'm always open to requests or ideas since I'm so limited in creativity at the moment. **

**Thanks again for the support so far, it's nice to know that people are reading haha!**

* * *

"Absolutely not." Jacqueline frowned and clutched her mobile phone tightly. The very idea of talking with Klavier Gavin seemed preposterous. For several reasons.

"But he's willing to give you the information you want. Isn't it better to hear it directly from the source?" Apollo knew that the journalist's reaction wasn't going to be good; however, so far, she'd been surprisingly calm. He was just thankful that they were negotiating over the phone and not in person.

"I really don't care who tells me what I need to hear, providing that it's the truth." On the other end, Jacqueline waved her butler Wilfred over to pour her a glass of wine. "Mr Justice, you'll just have to tell Prosecutor Gavin that I declined."

"He's willing to pay you a sum of money." Apollo blurted out quickly – well it was worth a shot.

A forced laugh could be heard, "now that certainly does sound scandalous...!"

"Please, Ms Blakesley. Klavier has helped me out a lot in the past, this would be a great way for me to repay him."

"Well I'm afraid that is no concern of mine."

Trucy snatched the phone out of Apollo's hands, feeling frustrated with the writer's selfishness. "Have a heart, Miss Blakesley!" She shouted, causing Jacqueline to be taken aback. "Klavier is a good man who wants to talk about his sister! He misses her and you're about to tear what's left of his family apart for your article..!"

"…I'm sorry, who is this?" Jacqueline asked quietly on the other end.

"Trucy Wright." Trucy responded, still angry. "But that's not the point, Miss Blakesley, you should try being kinder to people instead of using their pain to make millions!"

"…You're Mr Wright's daughter?" By the minute, Jacqueline's voice sounded quieter and quieter. "I'll make a deal with you, I'll give Mr Gavin an hour of my time…if I can meet with Mr Wright."

"Only if you talk to Klavier first. And make sure it's today." Trucy certainly knew how to drive a hard bargain. In fact, her tact had left the journalist speechless.

"…Alright, we have a deal." Then Jacqueline hung up quickly before the negotiating magician could get another word in.

Trucy smirked triumphantly at Apollo and handed him his mobile phone back. "She's going to meet with Klavier."

Apollo knew this couldn't be good, "but what did she want in return?"

"To meet with my daddy." She noticed the horrified look on Apollo's face and tapped her hat mischievously, "Don't worry, it'll be easy. Besides, you should probably be apologising to Officer Forester right about now…you know, before Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth hears of your rudeness." Trucy laughed as Apollo's face dropped even more – it was going to be a long day.

However, Trucy was unaware of the extent of Phoenix's detest for the woman that had cost so many innocent people their livelihoods. As well as his resurfacing feelings for her. So getting him in a room with the journalist was going to be much harder than she had originally anticipated.

"Wilfred, you never told me that Mr Wright has a daughter." She said as soon as she'd hung up the call.

"My apologies, Madame. I simply didn't feel that such a small fact would be of any use to you." The butler bowed his head in apology.

"No, it's quite alright." Jacqueline sighed and stood up, "I'm going out, Wilfred; I have to meet with someone."

"Would you like me to drive?" He asked, rushing off to bring his boss' bag and keys.

"I think I'll drive myself, thank you." She smiled and took her handbag and keys from Wilfred before heading through to the hallway and stopping at the front door. "Oh, don't expect me back early, will you?"

Wilfred nodded, "understood, Madame. Please, do have a safe journey."

* * *

That evening, Jacqueline found herself knocking on the door to Klavier's office; frustrated with herself for even agreeing to a meeting in the first place. The journalist was a woman of many qualities – but generosity wasn't one of them. Actually, it was common knowledge that Jacqueline Blakesley, while a well-known socialite, possessed very limited people skills. She knew how to butter people up in order to get what she wanted, of course; however being kind without asking for anything in return was something of a bizarre concept to her.

Upon hearing a knock, Klavier immediately went over to answer it; after all, he had been anticipating the writer's potential visit for the remainder of the afternoon. Although seeing her there, in the flesh, seemed unreal: for one thing, the prosecutor didn't even think that she'd agree to a meeting. She rarely did, after all.

"Ms Blakesley, come in. I've got to admit that I'm surprised to see you." Klavier welcomed the journalist into his office and she graciously took a seat, however her eyes never met his. "I want to talk to you about my sister, Katrina. Since you've expressed an interest in my family."

Jaqueline let out a short laugh, "I couldn't care less about your family, Mr Gavin. Kristoph is my focus, your sister is simply an interesting topic for discussion."

"It was Kristoph's fault, if that's what you came to hear." Klavier said, taking out the same photograph that he had shown to Apollo and Trucy earlier that day. "You journalist types are all the same. You tear people's lives apart without any remorse for the casualties you cause. Katrina was a good person. She had a good heart. And if it makes you happy, yes I do feel partly responsible for her death. Her suicide."

Jacqueline glanced over the photo so she didn't have to look Klavier in the eye; in fact, his words had hit a nerve. Although she would have never admitted it, the journalist felt a pang of guilt for what she was doing. For one thing, Jacqueline was certain that not many people had ever seen this side to the prosecutor. In a way, it hit her hard.

"I could have done something. If I'd have been a better brother I could've taken her side and supported her. But I didn't and Kristoph kept tormenting her and attacking her. Of course I knew she was getting bruises and black eyes from somewhere but I just couldn't comprehend the thought that Kristoph could've done that to her. He was our _brother_." He hung his head, his voice becoming strained. "Because of Kristoph's abuse, Katrina started to sound delirious and our parents…they weren't exactly in her favour. Kristoph was the oldest; he was the most intelligent and the guy that was going to do so much. My sister and I kinda faded into the background when it came to Kristoph. So they sent Katrina to an institution after she tried to get her own back – stabbed Kristoph in the hand with a kitchen knife and when mom and dad got home she was screaming and sobbing and they just thought she was insane. _I _thought she was insane. My own sister. But I learned that I was wrong. I suffered similarly to Katrina not long after she left." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, staring sadly at the photograph on his desk. "We all turned our backs on her so I take the blame for her death, since my parents died in a house fire a few years later. I chose to let her suffer alone, to spend her remaining days in solitary. God knows what was going on in her head."

Throughout Klavier's story, Jacqueline listened intently, taking a few notes in the process. She did feel bad for him but, at the same time, she had a job to do. It wasn't her fault that Klavier was part of a fallen family after all. He wasn't her main priority anyway – nor was Katrina – as interesting as her story was. Or at least that's what she was telling everyone else. No, Katrina was more significant for her article than she'd allowed others to believe.

"Kristoph may be a scumbag but he's also my brother, Miss Blakesley. Even after all he's done, I still care for him. So can I at least ask that you take caution with your writing? He's the only family I've got left."

Jacqueline could've chosen to sugar coat the truth; she could've smiled and promised to be gentle. But she was a being of little knowledge regarding people and their feelings, so of course she was going to tell Klavier exactly what she had planned – excluding a few 'minor' details, however. "I can't make any promises. Your brother is a very…unique being, Mr Gavin. His story certainly is fascinating and, frankly, it's no fault of mine that he did what he did. Therefore, I'm not going to spare the public any of details that I deem significant." Smiling, she stood up and made her way to the door, turning to face him before she left in an attempt to clear her conscience just a little. "I truly am sorry though. For what happened to your family. To Katrina." For the first time that evening, the journalist allowed herself to meet Klavier's gaze. "Terrible things happen – that's just life. And I'm certain that your sister wouldn't want you to punish yourself over the past. We can only work to change the future, the past should stay where it belongs."

It sounded more cold and blunt than Jacqueline would've liked; however Klavier did appreciate the sentiment. Perhaps he had been wrong about journalists – or at least, this one. Something about her seemed…different. In fact, it was almost as if she pretended to be a cruel person to hide the fact that she was quite the opposite. Maybe it was just in his head but Klavier just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to Jacqueline Blakesley than meets the eye.


	6. Past and Present

**A/N **

**I know this is a slow starter but thanks to those people who have stuck with it so far! **

**This is one of those fanfictions where I've planned the ending but it's just a case of getting to that point. But there's probably going to be loads of drama and shit once I get everything underway.**

**As for Jacqueline, her character is very complex and I hope to bring forward more of her unique nature as the story progresses. As are her feelings for Phoenix; she doesn't really know how she feels about him even if he's finding it difficult to forget what happened the last time he trusted her. I can't say I blame him but...**

**I've actually got yet another fanfiction currently in production but it's based off one of my favourite tv shows instead of a video game (trying to keep it under-wraps for now.) BUT of course I have to finish off ****_Learning to Love _****and at least get a few more chapters in with this one.**

**Please enjoy and, as always, criticise me/advise me/question me/let me know if there's anything you like/dislike about what I'm doing. Honestly, I love hearing from you guys. And if you drop me a question or criticism or request, I usually reply because I promise I'm a friendly enough person ^^;**

* * *

After completing her end of the bargain with Trucy Wright, Jacqueline called up the office to inform she and Apollo that she had indeed spoken with Klavier as demanded. "I'd like to meet with your father tonight, Miss Wright." The journalist stated rather matter-of-factly, tapping her gloved fingers on the steering wheel, pondering how she was going to carry out her next move. Just like in a game of poker, planning ahead was necessary. "I'd like to meet with him at your law firm, exactly an half an hour from now. And I would prefer it if it were just he and I." Then Jacqueline hung up.

Trucy nodded, holding the phone to her ear. She didn't even know how she was going to go about getting Phoenix to speak with the journalist so the best thing to do was to tip-toe around the truth.

"Papa, is it okay if I borrow Polly to practice some magic tricks on?" Trucy called to her father who was cleaning out the back room.

"That's fine by me, Trucy. Just make sure you're home before it gets too dark."

Apollo gave her an anxious look but the magician smiled carelessly at him – nothing bad was going to come out of leaving Phoenix in a room with Jacqueline anyway. "Okay thanks! Oh, will Athena be back tonight?"

"No I don't think so, Trucy. Why do you ask?"

"So you'll be alone in here until closing time…great, bye!" Trucy had dashed out of the door with Apollo before Phoenix could question her choice of words.

Apollo knew that he probably should've used his intellect to control the situation but he just couldn't get a word in edgeways whenever Trucy was involved; she was just as clever as him, maybe even more so. Not to mention the fact that her bargaining skills were of someone beyond her years – heck, she even gave Jacqueline a run for her money! Although, it was apparent that the night wouldn't end well, and that Apollo would get the blame come morning.

* * *

There was a knock on the door at 7pm exactly and Phoenix rushed out of the abyss that was his office in order to answer it, hopeful that their number of clients was starting to pick up again. However he was mortified to find Jacqueline Blakesley on the other side, standing in the doorway in her typically collected manner. "May I come in?"

"Why are you here?" Phoenix asked bluntly, not even pretending to be polite towards the journalist.

"Has your daughter not explained the situation to you?" Jacqueline asked, feeling slightly puzzled at the attorney's evident surprise to see her. "We made a deal and I've upheld my end of the bargain."

Phoenix shook his head in disgust; it was typical of someone like Jacqueline to use a child in her games, to manipulate Trucy into giving her what she wanted. And although it took a moment or two for him to realise, Phoenix did work out what Trucy had offered: to talk with him. It was simple actually. Almost _too _simplistic, too easy a deal for Jacqueline to have made. Surely there had to be a catch. So Phoenix knew that, like in a game of poker, he had to observe his opponent carefully and plan every move than he would make accordingly.

He led the journalist inside and took a seat across from her, closely watching the way she tucked her hair behind her ear and removed her fur coat; revealing an all-too familiar black and white ensemble – the dress she had worn on the night that he'd learnt her name.

_She's doing this on purpose. To catch me off guard. Messing with my head._

"What exactly have you come to say, Jacqueline?"

"Several things really." She met his gaze, "how have you been?"

Phoenix furrowed his brow: _what exactly is she playing at?_

She laughed anxiously, "I suppose that wasn't the best question to ask, now was it? Is there anything that you'd like to ask me?" It was worth a shot; her mind had drawn a blank after all. What on earth could she say to the man she betrayed – and fell for – several years ago?

There were so many questions that Phoenix wanted to ask her. Why did she betray his trust? How could he have done that to him and those innocent people? Did she still hold any feelings for him?

Instead, he decided to go with the former.

"Why did you do it?"

"You're referring to the 'bowl of lies' article?" Jacqueline asked with a hint of a smile, even though she knew exactly what her former lover was referring to.

_Like she even had to ask… _"Yes, that's right."

The journalist sighed and straightened up, "I was new on the scene, no qualifications or previous experience. I needed to prove myself to the bosses at the office I started out at. They demanded a story…your story to be exact."

"So from the start you were watching me?"

She nodded carelessly. "They wanted me to write about you as a cheat. I just wanted to impress them. To impress the city, actually."

"Why are you telling me this now? Those news companies are big business." Phoenix said, watching the calm manner in which she told her side of the story. Although he couldn't say that he completely believed what she was telling him: _why now?_

Jacqueline shrugged, "I'm rich enough to manage without them and their funding. Frankly, my own side articles are bringing in more than enough income. That company could drop me this very moment and it would be no skin off my nose." The way she said it really did bug the attorney; how could she be so disinterested when it came to such matters. No, she was spoiled. Living the high-life had become the norm to Jacqueline and her main goal always had been money. Money and fame. And now she had both, like she said, the journalist (or simple 'writer' as she had claimed to be when they first met) could indeed be successful without her publishers and the company she had worked at for many years. Jacqueline was a force of nature, a truly independent, self-motivated woman who hated teamwork for the fact that there was no "I" present within the word.

"Anyways, to put it simply: I wrote the article about the Borscht Bowl Club as an equally interesting alternative to the story I had been told to write – your story – so, technically, I did you a favour. I protected you from being shamed further by the media over your disbarment; I figured that you'd suffered enough."

"Did you ever care about me though?" Phoenix blurted out without even thinking, irritated with himself for asking such a ridiculous thing to someone so cruel.

"…Over the time that we spent together, I may have taken a liking to you." She replied after a few moments of silence.

"You did?" He blinked in surprise, almost touched by her words. _You idiot, don't go soft now. She's trying to get your guard down. _But Phoenix couldn't bring himself to listen to his subconscious. "So...you know, if you've ever got a spare afternoon, you wouldn't want to go out for lunch would you?"

"I've changed dramatically, Mr Wright." Jacqueline responded quickly, her stare firm. "I'm not the same person anymore. Besides, I feel that it would be very…unbeneficial for me."

_Of course, self-motivation… Well maybe I do have something to offer her? _

"I can guarantee you that I know just as much as Apollo does about Kristoph Gavin. I'll gladly tell you everything I know." Phoenix leaned back in his seat smirking. "All you have to do is meet with me weekly – and accompany me to the New Year's party next month."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And why would I care for such an event?"

"Because there will be plenty of officers there that you can mingle with and get some more info."

"I'm not used to you being so persuasive, Mr Wright. It really doesn't suit you."

She was right; being calculating was more Jacqueline's forte. But the journalist had to admit that she was intrigued by his offer just the same.

"Come on, Jackie. What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity, my self-respect. Valuable hours of my life." Jacqueline frowned, "Oh, and never call me 'Jackie' again."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just…keep meeting with me and I'll tell you everything that I know. Please?"

"I'm assuming that you have no idea how desperate you sound..." Reluctantly, she smiled, nodding in acceptance. "It's a deal. But I require unlimited access to your files, and if you can grant me access to the LAPD files too, I'd be truly grateful."

"That's fine. But you have to dress your best for the party."

"Look who's talking." Jacqueline hid a smile, almost pleased with their arrangement – although she'd never admit to it. She stood up and slipped back into her coat, returning to her professional, business-like mode. "Very well, I'll take my leave."

Phoenix nodded and followed her to the door, almost excited to begin their arrangement. "Jacqueline, can you at least tell me that you're being truthful this time?" He knew that the journalist was probably going to lie, but it was worth a shot right?

"This is for the greater good, Mr Wright. That's all you need to know. I can guarantee you that-" Her mobile phone jingled in her handbag and she took the call right in the middle of their conversation. "Pardon? When did they contact you? …Well could you inform them on my behalf that I'll be there as soon as I've finished my previous engagement? Thank you Wilfred."

"Was that urgent?" Phoenix asked after waiting patiently for Jacqueline to end the call.

"I'm certain that the company won't close without my presence. However, I should see if I can assist those imbiciles." Jacqueline opened the door and let herself out.

"Goodbye then…" The attorney said as she walked away, not even looking back.

A part of Phoenix knew that he was making a regrettable decision in trusting Jacqueline – she wasn't exactly a truthful person, despite her claims. However, this time it felt different. Three years ago, her behaviour towards him was too nice, looking back on it; this time she seemed normal – whatever that meant. The journalist was neutral. Unresponsive to any form of emotion, even. Like she said, she had certainly changed. Although whether this was for the better or not was something that Phoenix would have to work out on his own.


	7. A Dangerous Game

**A/N**

**I doubt I'll be uploading on Sundays like I used to do, what with my waitressing job taking almost 10 hours up. I'd like to say one chapter a week but it could be more or I could upload every 10 days instead, so I'm afraid I can't make any guarantees. **

**I've gotten back into the zone with writing this story at the moment; mainly because I hope to throw quite a few exciting ideas out there. This chapter is shorter than usual though in order to build some foundations for what is yet to come. Although I might do a time jump soon, it depends on how things are going. **

**This chapter is basically focused on our Jackie because, as I've said before, she's pretty complex. But you'll soon see for yourselves. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

As the flames roared higher, engulfing the building in one large swoop, she stood on the hillside. She'd been standing there since it started, observing the scarlet view just below. It truly was a glorious sight. In fact, the girl felt proud of her handiwork.

_They deserved it. They were nothing but liars. _

She knew it wouldn't be long before the authorities came with questions. She'd have all the answers though, she'd recall every fabricated detail like it was fact; after all, lying was her forte. Lying and acting. She was going to force shock and despair, sobbing violently, asking God why he didn't take her instead. It was going to be a truly convincing performance; she'd have the public crying into their bowls of cereals when they switched on the morning news. Her sad story had gotten even more tragic, well that's what they'd all think. _Idiots._

The whole event would be the perfect end to this chapter of her life. When the chaos had settled, she'd move on, as she had always done.

For now, however, just watching the fire grow was enough. Knowing that she now held the power was more than enough.

Everything was falling into place.

But, before the girl could walk free without a scratch, it all fell apart around her.

* * *

Jacqueline had spent the night locked in her study – the one room which nobody had her permission to enter – not even her butler Wilfred. She'd fallen asleep long before, lost in a dream. At 1am, he knocked on the door, recognising the fact that she hadn't slept for almost 24 hours. "Madame, are you alright in there?"

Wilfred's familiar voice pulled her out of the dream and she instantly awoke. "Fine, just fine." She called back, snapping her head upwards from the desk, wide awake once again.

"Well, I just couldn't help but notice that you haven't left your study since you arrived home. Perhaps it's time to turn in for the night?" He asked, his hand rested on the door. A part of him wanted to enter, just to see if his employer was alright. But orders were orders, and Wilfred was a very loyal man. "I have prepared cup of tea and a plate of biscuits in the event that you wish to take a pause from your work. I shall leave them by the door. Goodnight, Madame." Wilfred bowed in front of the door, even though he knew that nobody was there to see him, then he took his leave and turned to his quarters for the night.

Once she was certain that her butler had gone, Jacqueline opened her study door and took the silver tray back inside, placing it beside her computer. Sighing, the journalist glanced over the work she'd written so far; despite all her efforts, all the deals she'd been making, she didn't have enough information. Sure, she had gathered lots of information regarding Kristoph's crimes and career but nothing regarding her true interest. The secret focus – and goal – behind her latest work. Deep down inside, Jacqueline knew that Phoenix was already on to her real intentions; or if not, that he'd soon work it out. That's why she had to work fast.

Furiously, Jacqueline began typing once again; there was so much more that she could've added to the paragraphs, she knew more than she was letting on – but everyone else didn't know that. Instead, Jacqueline was forced to stick to writing what others had told her, and not what she had known long before her return to Los Angeles.

With a heavy heart, she paced over to her safe deposit box and typed in the code. Then Jacqueline began rummaging through her most prized belongings; heavy wads of cash, an expensive pearl necklace and a gun were among these. However, what the journalist was truly looking for lied at the back of the box – a small brown journal. Carefully, she flicked through the tattered pages towards the end:

May 17th 2023

_This will be my last entry. _

_I've decided that I want to give up, that I want to go. It's becoming increasingly obvious that I'll be stuck here for another 3 years at least, if Kristoph has anything to do with it. He wants me in here, caged, where I remain his toy to play with. I thought that I'd be safer in here, but that's certainly not the case. If anything, I'm a sitting duck – I'm right where he wants me. But I've had as much as I can take. Mother and father don't see it, neither does Klavier. They haven't visited once. Not once. _

_Of course I've managed to find comfort elsewhere: Elaine has been so kind to me from my first evening. I hope she leaves here one of these days, but I'm going to have to leave here a different way._

_If I could've had one final wish, it would've been to see Klavier again. My little brother who I left alone with him. With them. He's going to be the next one they isolate but there's not much that I can do to prevent it; I'm in here, alone. _

_There's nothing else to say. I've had months to think this through and it's for the best. I want to be free._

_Katrina M. Gavin_

Taking a shaky breath, Jacqueline set the diary down on her desk; that page had always been the one to get under her skin – they were essentially Katrina's last words after all. Even though every entry had talked about Kristoph's cruelty and her parent's hatred for her, Jacqueline couldn't simply write this in her article. For one thing, her reason for owning such an authentic piece of evidence would've been investigated – and she couldn't risk that – doctors and detectives were the last people she needed digging around. No, Jacqueline knew she had to remain clueless, yet calculating. With her nerves being shot, the journalist was forced to fish out a cigarette and take a deep drag - a habit she was hoping to overcome one of these days. Just not right now.

One poorly planned step, one wrong move, and everything would crumble around her. Years of strategic living would have all been for nothing. There was no way that she had come this far, just to lose everything.

Instead, Jacqueline would just have to continue interviewing people and reading files handed to her directly; something which her arrangement with Phoenix would certainly permit her to do. And then there was Kristoph. If he didn't admit to any of his wrongdoings then the whole plan would blow up in her face. He was the key element in this equation. Without a confession, Jacqueline's efforts really would have been for nothing. She didn't want to have come so far for so little. Nor did she want to get caught out by Phoenix at her own game.

And, above all, she really didn't want to turn to Plan B.

Because things would have to take an ugly turn, and Jacqueline really didn't want to get her hands dirty.


	8. The Other Girl

**A/N**

**It's been over 80 days since I updated this...oops. I hold this story very close to my heart but I'm finding it difficult to fill in the middle sections even though I pretty much know how this is going to end. This story shouldn't be more than 20(ish) chapters though since ****_Learning to Love_**** and my new Gotham fic are my main priorities due to the number of viewers and such.**

**However I'm going to push on to get this finished since an event in this will be significant in my other Ace Attorney fic (since they do cross-over from time to time) so I have to get a few chapters finished here before I can continue with my other story.**

**Thanks to the people who are reading and enjoying this, it means a lot! :)**

* * *

Phoenix couldn't bring himself to sleep that night. Not after what had happened mere hours ago. He'd confessed to Jacqueline; he'd shown such weakness in front of the most apathetic person he knew. And yet, while she had agreed to their arrangement, Phoenix didn't feel that sense of accomplishment which he should have been feeling…probably because it was evident that Jacqueline didn't love him. This love was one-sided. Perhaps that was why Phoenix had to build himself a safety net.

Jacqueline was too unpredictable and, up until now, Phoenix had been too predictable. That's why he was going to change his tactics, to play the game his own way.

He spent the night on his computer, searching for _Jacqueline Blakesley _on the internet. Every page either showed her own articles or was a feature regarding the journalist's clothing and hair styles – using her as a tool of promotion for brand after expensive brand.

However, everything was clean, spotless, no scandal whatsoever. It was like Jacqueline was the epitome of perfection. Either that or she'd used her fortune to buy anonymity.

At 1am, Phoenix stumbled upon a video interview from 2 years ago; not long after her rise to fame. Most of the questions were simple and along the same subject lines: Jacqueline's recent successes, her unconventional dress sense and the typical 'love life' enquiry – to which she insisted that dating was currently no priority of hers. But one question caught his attention. The interviewer asked Jacqueline about why she started writing – her influences – which left the journalist speechless. She couldn't bring herself to answer the given question.

_"Ms Blakesley?"_

_"I'm at liberty to refuse answering the question, aren't I?" _

_The interviewer nodded, "of course you are."_

_"Well then I shall have to pass."_

It wasn't like Jacqueline to not have all the answers. Every detail of her life seemed to have been neatly drawn up but anything before the year they met seemed to be a blur. In fact, after some more research, Phoenix noticed something strange – it was almost as if Jacqueline didn't exist before then. Like she'd just walked into the world at the age of twenty-something as a successful journalist. No family, no childhood. Just her.

Surely there had to be more than that to Jacqueline. This would certainly account for her independent nature but for someone to live alone for all that time sounded bizarre to say the least. Moreover, for her to appear out of nowhere, to rise to fame so quickly, seemed too unrealistic.

He'd certainly have to call her up on that. Ask the journalist more about her past.

Phoenix and Jacqueline's first 'date' had been scheduled for the 8th of December. Friday evenings always seemed to bring out the more relaxed side to a person; with Phoenix hoping that the journalist would be her best self since the busy week had ended.

Unfortunately, that was not the case at all.

In fact, Jaqueline failed to attend.

The attorney spent over an hour sat at the table, waiting for her to arrive. He'd ordered several glasses of grape juice in that time, as well as checking his watch so many times that he lost count. It wasn't like Jacqueline to not be punctual. Although it was most certainly in her character to stand him up, to play him for a fool.

Here Phoenix was sat, like an idiot, waiting for a woman who had no interest in him. He thought of Iris, she'd have never pulled this kind of cruel stunt with him. Then he thought of Miles and his girlfriend Nina, whom were still locked in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Heck, the chief prosecutor had even whisked Nina and her young son Oliver off to Nina's hometown in England for the week just yesterday. And while Phoenix was sat in the restaurant, yearning after the most uninterested, stoic woman he'd ever met, his childhood friend was on vacation with his soulmate. Heck, even Larry was having more luck with his dating life than him.

Despite himself, Phoenix decided to take a taxi over to Jacqueline's new manor on the edge of town. If she couldn't go to him, then he'd have to make it to her. Although this was his first time visiting, the whole estate felt vaguely familiar as the taxi rolled up outside – the whole house was the epitome of perfection, class and, well, Jacqueline herself.

Phoenix noticed that her car was on the driveway; hence he knew that Jacqueline had to be in. Hesitantly, he called her mobile phone and waited for an answer. He rang twice more before the journalist eventually answered.

"Hello?"

"Jacqueline, why didn't you meet me today? We had this arranged a few weeks ago." Phoenix couldn't hide the hurt in his voice; she really had a knack for him down.

"Oh, I do apologise. It seems I forgot."

It wouldn't have been so bad if Jacqueline had sounded sincere in what she was saying but she wasn't even trying. She didn't care.

"Well, I can always come to you now?" Phoenix decided to avoid mentioning the fact that he was already outside her home.

"That would not be very convenient for me at the moment. You see, I'm currently at work and I couldn't begin to tell you when I'll be done."

_What a liar. _"I can meet you outside your work then?"

"Absolutely not. If my colleagues saw the two of us together, they would get the wrong impression."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Phoenix asked glumly, feeling highly inferior to his romantic interest. Especially because of the way she was throwing excuses around in order to avoid meeting with him.

"Goodbye Phoenix."

"We had an agreement, remember?" He said, deciding to resort to hitting Jacqueline's weakness – her supposed credibility when making deals. "And here I thought you were a respectable woman…"

"Our arrangement never specified how frequently we had to meet. Nor did it permit you to stalk me from outside my home."

Looking up, Phoenix realised that there were several cameras around the gate and front lawn of Jacqueline's mansion and that the woman herself was now standing on the front step, hand on her hip.

Feeling truly foolish, Phoenix waved anxiously at her and Jacqueline smirked before speaking into the receiving end of the mobile phone. "I'm afraid that I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message when you're prepared to behave like an adult, Mr Wright."

She hung up and walked back inside her house, locking the door behind her.

Phoenix knew that he'd have to make a bold move in order to impress Jacqueline into speaking to him; moreover, into being his, dare he think it, girlfriend. He needed to prove himself worthy of his time - something which he'd sworn would never happen again after his relationship with 'Dollie' - but here Phoenix was again, hopelessly chasing a woman who was only going to land him in serious trouble one of these days.

* * *

Klavier quickly picked up the phone. "Thanks for calling back."

"You're welcome, Prosecutor Gavin. What can I do for you?" A soft female voice asked on the receiving end.

"I want to know the details regarding my sister's stay at your institution. Her behaviour, her treatment. Every person that she had contact with during those 4 years."

She paused, "I could get into serious trouble should someone find out about this."

"I'll make it worth your while. Please, Annette." Klavier knew he'd start sounding desperate but he really needed to know the truth.

The nurse on the receiving end hesitated for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm sending your sister's files sent to you via email. However I cannot enclose information about past patients, Mr Gavin, you have to understand that."

"Okay, thank you."

But while reading through his sister's files, Klavier couldn't understand what he was reading. He knew his sister – she wasn't crazy. The number of different drugs she'd been given during her stay, the countless therapy sessions and regular fights that she'd gotten into just made Katrina sound like a stranger. His sister was gentle and kind and _sane_.

However Klavier noticed a frequent pattern with Katrina's recorded conflicts: a patient called Elaine Fitzpatrick-Hillen appeared to be involved in some way with many of the fights in some way – even though she wasn't always directly involved. It was almost as if this Elaine was only the driving force and not the actual enemy.

Klavier thought for a moment; meeting this Elaine girl would've definitely been beneficial in providing him with an accurate picture of Katrina in her last years but did he really want to dig deep? After all, he may not have liked what he discovered about his late sister – this new information could have tarnished the good memories he still had of her.

Deciding to search online for any signs of the girl whom had known his sister during her last years, Klavier stayed awake into the early hours in search of the mysterious Elaine Fitzpatrick-Hillen. However, the prosecutor was amazed to find that this girl had vanished off the face of the earth, not long after Katrina had committed suicide. Even more disturbing was the fact that she had been sent to the institution after murdering her previous foster families – all via arson of the family homes. Just comparing this girl to his older sister seemed too bizarre; Katrina wasn't a murderer, not even close. But perhaps being around Elaine had caused Katrina to follow suit and spiral out of control.

Klavier knew his only hope of finding out the truth was to locate Elaine. And miraculously enough, doing so wasn't too difficult – well, when you know the right people it is easy to trace a missing psychopath.

* * *

Klavier entered the club, squeezing his way through crowds of middle-aged men who leered at the women onstage. It was risky enough for him to be seen in a place like this, let alone to be meeting with an unhinged arsonist. He went over to the bar and asked for Elaine and the woman laughed. She was tall with long blonde hair, although it had been dyed black in places, and dark fiery eyes. "I'm Elaine." She poured him a glass of beer. "What? Were you expecting me to be a stripper?"

Klavier hadn't expected finding her to be this easy; he took a seat at the bar and casually began to ask her his questions, to which she replied confidently and seemingly truthfully. After a while, he figured that it was time to bring his sister into the conversation.

"I apologise but I have an ulterior motive for coming here. You see, you were in the institution with my sister, Katrina Gavin. I'm just curious as to what you knew about her."

Elaine's eyes darted to him, like his sister's very name was one that should never be said in public. "Katrina was…depressed for the time that I knew her. Although I didn't know her that well to be honest." She said casually while cleaning the empty glasses.

Klavier found her words to be strange; especially after the report had clearly stated Elaine's involvement in the majority of the fights Katrina found herself in. "So you and her never argued? Never got into any fights?" Klavier asked, cautiously choosing his words to avoid being this unstable woman's next victim.

Well, for all he knew she may not have actually reformed. This Elaine girl had apparently been highly dangerous – and during his career, Klavier had learned that people who get in that deep, never completely regain their sanity. Kristoph was a prime example of that.

"Of course not, why would I argue with someone I hardly talked to?" Elaine smiled, waiting for Klavier's next question.

However, he decided to leave for a while to evaluate this new knowledge; or rather, to check if Elaine was lying. Something was off. She was definitely lying or holding back.

"Thanks for talking with me, and for the beer." Klavier said, standing up and quickly but casually heading for the door.

"No problem, please come back if you need to talk to me some more."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Elaine took out her mobile phone and dialled the one number in her speed dial; although it had been years since she had done so.

"…I thought I told you never to call me."

"I know but it's an emergency. Klavier Gavin is onto you."

"Well then, I advise you to solve this issue. Now."

"How do I do that?" Elaine asked, watching carefully as Klavier began to squeeze through the crowds once more.

The person on the other end of the phone lowered their voice. "Keep him at the club. I'll be over there as soon as I can."

Elaine set her mobile phone down and ran over to Klavier. "I-I just remembered…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bar. "Your sister told me about you once; said you were a prosecutor but was also touring with your band. It always impressed me since, you know, I didn't have a brother of my own."

Klavier forced a smile, also he could sense that something was going on: his band didn't truly exist while Katrina was alive, nor did he become a prosecutor before her death. Elaine was lying.

"Katrina talked about our family a lot?"

"Oh yes, she seemed to respect your parents."

"And what did she say about Kristoph?"

Elaine's smile faltered, and she thought hard for a moment. "She never mentioned him."

This was impossible. Katrina would've definitely told those around her the reason for her institutionalisation. Elaine herself seemed odd. She didn't seem like she knew what she was talking about – it was like she wasn't Elaine Fitzpatrick-Hillen at all.

"Well I hate to leave but I've got to be at court in the morning…"

To his surprise, Elaine didn't follow him. She smiled and waved him off; it was if she wasn't concerned with his potential position as a threat whatsoever.

Klavier left the club and headed through the alley to reach his motorcycle; although he felt an eerie presence behind him. Turning around, he found himself being pinned up against the brick wall, his back to the hooded figure. "What do you want?" Klavier shouted, acting fearless in this dire situation. "My wallet? My phone? My bike?"

"Mr Gavin, you've been digging far too deep recently. I want you to simply forget." And with that, a metal pipe came into contact with the back of the prosecutor's head; knocking him unconscious.


	9. Welcome Back

**A/N**

**Hi guys! I hope you're all well. I'm still on exam-leave so my routine of eat, sleep, netflix has been very enjoyable so far.**

**Recently, I've been inspired to carry on with this thanks to nice reviews and more followers of this fic. I normally feel like I focus on my other two stories more because they tend to have more readers but I've figured that (because I've got plenty of ideas for other fics) that it'd be best to finish this one off first since I think we're at the half-way point now because I don't want to write another slow fic like ****_Learning to Love - _****even though that one is still doing well. **

**So yeah, without giving too much away, I'd say this is the halfway point. Thanks to all the readers for their support so far and please enjoy :)**

* * *

When Klavier eventually woke up in hospital the following afternoon, he had indeed forgotten all about his encounter with Elaine Fitzpatrick-Hillen – just as his attacker had wanted. Thankfully he had sustained no further damage than the loss of the previous evening from his memory and Apollo and Trucy were among those eager to visit. As were they eager to find out what exactly happened.

"I really have no memory of what happened last night, Herr Forehead. Maybe a swarm of fangirls overthrew me…" Klavier laughed – not failing to be his usual, cheerful self despite not having moved from the hospital bed since the accident happened.

"Mr. Gavin is very lucky that a passerby saw the attack and called for help." The nurse said with a pleasant smile, leaving Klavier's dinner on a tray before leaving the room.

"It's not exactly a five-star hotel in here but at least the staff are nice." Klavier chuckled again and Trucy smiled as well; happy to see her friend back in his usual element.

Apollo stopped them, "wait, so there's a witness who saw you being attacked. What if they saw the person's face?"

"That's true but…how do we know who called for help?" Trucy asked, mentally running through a list of all possible people who could've happened to have been walking down a dimly-lit street late at night.

"I hope I'm not intruding…"

The three of them turned to the door to find Jacqueline Blakesley standing there, holding a large container in her hands.

"Hey Ms. Blakesley. Come take a seat." Klavier insisted, pointing to one of the chairs on the other side of his bed.

"Oh, that's alright…I won't be staying." She placed the container at his bedside. "I just came to leave you this…it's an apple pie. I'm afraid that I'm not as good as I used to be at baking but it's edible, I assure you."

"Thanks, I'm sure it's great."

Just then, Phoenix also walked into the room and he seemed pleased to see Jacqueline there – it was as if some great coincidence kept bringing them together.

Jacqueline's smile faltered and the look on her face became serious. Clearly she was desperate to leave. "Mr. Gavin, do you have any recollection of what happened to you? Did you see your attacker's face? Or maybe you remember why you were outside that club in the first place?"

Klavier looked at his other guests, "I…I had no idea I was outside a club."

Phoenix watched Jacqueline's movements carefully. "How do you know where Klavier was found?"

She forced a smile and held her handbag tightly. "One of the officers at the station told me…"

"Which officer?" Apollo asked, also concerned as to why Jacqueline knew the exact location of the attack. For one thing, why would an officer have released such information to a woman with no connection to the victim or incident?

"I have to go. Please, excuse me." Jacqueline hurriedly walked towards the door, however Phoenix took her arm and pulled her towards him; preventing her from leaving. "Let me go, Mr. Wright. I could sue you for this ill-treatment..!"

"Were you there when Klavier was attacked?" Phoenix asked, his hand still holding Jacqueline in place.

"No, of course not! I was at home all night, just ask my butler..!" Jacqueline felt her heart beat fast; they were so close and when they found out the truth – when Phoenix found out the truth – it would all be over. She'd lose everything in seconds. Perhaps the only way out was to tell the truth while she had the chance to tell it herself. Or maybe even…

"Yes, alright I was there!" Jacqueline turned to Klavier with a somewhat-apologetic smile, "better still…it was me that attacked you."

"What? Why would you do that…?" Phoenix asked carefully, dropping his grip on her arm.

"You were never supposed to get involved, Klavier. I never wanted you to get involved in all this." She raised her voice, her legs shaking – her emotions dramatically changing within seconds. "None of you could keep out of my business so I had to do everything to stop you from finding out…even if it meant attacking my own brother…"

Klavier looked carefully at Jacqueline, seeking out the familiar warmth in her eyes. He understood what she'd just said but it sounded crazy – Katrina was long gone.

"You're…Katrina?" Apollo breathed, in just as much shock as the other people in the room. "Surely that's impossible."

"…It's true." Jacqueline mumbled, her eyes welling up. "I am Katrina Gavin."

Forcing himself out of the bed, Klavier walked over the young woman; observing her properly for the first time since they'd met. Sure, he'd seen her countless times on the TV, in magazines and even in his office not too long ago but the possibility that his sister had been living in plain sight for years had never occurred to him. And while Katrina didn't look much like Klavier had imagined her to a decade down the line, she had the same striking blue eyes.

With a tearful smile, Klavier threw his arms over his older sister's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, holding her close. "You could've told me…you should've found me sooner."

Jacqueline shook her head, "I couldn't, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry…I'm sorry I let all of those horrible things happen to you."

Instead of replying, Jacqueline couldn't help but burst into tears; although not for the reasons that everyone assumed…

* * *

Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy decided to leave the two estranged siblings alone for a while so stood outside the room, still reluctant to leave.

"I can't believe Jacqueline – or Katrina – has lied to everyone for so long. How did she do it?" Apollo asked; amazed as to how someone could fake their death and become a whole new person without anyone knowing.

"She was a lonely girl, Apollo…" Trucy said sadly. "What if nobody realised because she didn't have anyone?" She recalled how Klavier had said that Katrina hit rock bottom upon her institutionalisation and received little contact with everything she was familiar with. Apollo understood what Trucy was saying: how could someone see through Katrina's new façade as Jacqueline Blakesley if nobody knew her in the first place? If nobody cared.

Phoenix stared longingly at the blonde woman in the other room. He had loved her so much but keeping such a deep secret from him seemed almost unforgiveable. After all the attention he'd paid her, after all the chances she'd had to tell him the truth, Jacqueline hadn't uttered a word about her true identity. She hadn't trusted him once in all the time they'd been together – not even at the Borscht Bowl Club when she told him that she loved him – even in those days she had been living a lie.

Furrowing his brow, Phoenix decided to go outside for some air; contemplating what he'd do next. He doubted that Klavier would want to press charges against his own sister, nor would he approve of publicly revealing her true identity. But what about what Phoenix wanted?

"…Mr. Wright, can I talk to you?" Jacqueline walked over to stand beside him; after having reapplied her smudged makeup and her usual composure, it was as if her secret had never been revealed. "I know you must hate me right now…I hate myself too. But I want you to understand that I couldn't tell you; I had to write my article and that required my anonymity. At the start I just wanted a bit of money, you know? I'd just faked my death to break out of an institution where I didn't belong and after a few months, living on the street loses its novelty. Becoming this façade of a woman seemed like my only option. My only way of survival." She sighed and looked directly at him. "But then it became something more. I became Jacqueline Blakesley and it was as if this life consumed me, that power and money were all I had. And I'm truly sorry, Phoenix. I know I'm normally really insincere but this time I mean it. I shouldn't have lied to you for so long but, while Kristoph was around, there was no way Katrina could return."

"You really do know how to put on a show…" Phoenix smirked, deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt for the time being. "I actually understand to an extent. So do I call you Katrina now?"

"No, I'm still me. I'm still Jacqueline…just a bit nicer." She allowed a timid laugh to escape from her lips; clearly she found the situation as awkward as Phoenix did so remained uncharacteristically quiet.

There was still the large elephant in the room – or outside – so Phoenix decided to challenge it head-first. "And where does this leave us?"

"I didn't know there was an 'us.'" Jacqueline said with a hint of a smile.

"Well you're still coming with me to the New Year party…we had a deal."

She laughed and nodded, "that's true."

"It _is _next week. Are you still going to be my date?"

"Only if I can go as Jacqueline. Katrina was never fond of parties." Jacqueline's eyes met his, "I think this goes without saying but could you keep my secret until I decide the time is right to go public with this? I understand that I'm asking a lot of you and your agency but I'd really like to tell the truth when I feel like the time is right..."

"That's fine with me, I understand." Phoenix smiled, already preferring Jacqueline's behaviour now that the truth was out. She'd been right; she was still Jacqueline but more pleasant company.

"I should probably get back. Klavier was reluctant to let me go...so…excuse me."

Phoenix nodded in understanding, waiting for Jacqueline to leave; however she just stood there as if contemplating something. "…May I?"

"Excuse me?"

Jacqueline laughed and hung her head, "I…I was going to…oh, it doesn't matter." Still smiling, she turned on her heels and headed back inside the hospital – leaving Phoenix alone with a grin of his own. Perhaps things between them were finally falling in to place; maybe the real Jacqueline – or Katrina – could finally behave the way she used to do during his disbarment.

* * *

A few days after Katrina's return, Klavier decided to pay his brother a visit in order to inform him of the news; although their sister had insisted on joining the prosecutor – claiming that she needed to face up to her past.

Upon seeing his two guests Kristoph couldn't help but chuckle, an almost sadistic grin spreading from ear to ear. "Well if it isn't my brother and the journalist. It's funny…both of you promised me an early release yet neither of you have lived up to the challenge."

"We have some news, Kristoph." Klavier said, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Oh really?" Kristoph leaned back in his chair, his eyes widening. "Please do tell."

"This may be difficult for you to—"

"I'm Katrina." Jacqueline interrupted with an icy glare.

Their older brother erupted into violent laughter, unable to comprehend the truth that was being fed to him. "You…you're Katrina? That's the funniest thing I've heard while I've been in here. I don't believe it."

"You're going to have to believe it, Kristoph. Our sister is alive." Klavier wrapped an arm over Jacqueline's shoulder protectively. "And she's told me everything about what you put her through."

Kristoph raised an eyebrow. "Really? Oh I bet she has…poor defenceless Katrina."

Jacqueline smirked and nodded, biting her lip. "Klavier, could you give us a minute? I'd like to speak with our brother alone."

"Are you sure Katrina?" Klavier asked, carefully watching Kristoph; who simply waved him away.

When Klavier was out of earshot, Kristoph leaned forward in his chair. "Welcome back, Katrina. I must say, you're looking good - too good for someone who acted as my punching bag for several years. There's hardly a scratch on you...why is that?"

Chuckling, Jacqueline tilted her head to the side. "You tell me, Kristoph."

"Alright. I don't think you're Katrina." He laughed, "why you'd claim to be her is bizarre but no, you're not her. Klavier may be easily swayed however I knew Katrina all too well. I knew every scar, every freckle…and it's plain as day that you're lying."

"See, that's the funny thing about prison, Kristoph. You're in here because you're a danger to society. You're _insane._ If you rave about these silly beliefs that you have, nobody will believe you." Jacqueline stood up and rested her hands on the table, leaning forward. "Tell me Kristoph, what's it like to be the one locked away? What's it like to be isolated from the world?"

Instead of responding, Kristoph simply burst into more laughter; finding the whole situation highly amusing.

"It's sad really. Once you had so much control and now…now the tables have truly turned." She straightened up and regained her poise. "I'll send you a copy of my latest work when it's finished. You know, when the world finally turns against you once and for all."

Kristoph tried to free his hands, he tried to stand and follow the blonde out of the room. "This isn't over Jacqueline!" He shouted after her, struggling against his restraints. "I have my ways and I'll see to it that I have victory! You're a liar!"

Jacqueline could hardly supress her smirk when she left the room, Kristoph's shouts still audible even down the corridor. Klavier looked up as she left the room with an amused visage while Kristoph continued to yell. "What did you say to him?"

His sister shrugged, "you know Kristoph; he was always too hot-headed."

"Maybe I should go in and say goodbye…"

"I wouldn't bother, Klavier." Jacqueline said, shaking her head. "He's impossible to talk to when he's like this. Just leave him be; I'm sure we'll visit again anyway."

Klavier nodded in agreement and followed his sister down the hallway; all while contemplating what Jacqueline could've said to cause such an angered reaction within their institutionalised brother.

* * *

**A/N**

**I feel like this chapter was much better paced than some of the previous ones, as it was more interesting(?)**

**I've decided that all throughout this I'm still going to refer to my OC as Jacqueline as I figured that it'd be much less confusing for you guys and me - plus only a few characters know of Jacqueline's secret so it probably does make more sense to not change anything in that sense. **

**But I'm really excited for more Phoenix and Jacqueline scenes...hopefully you all are too! :)**


	10. Decision Time

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I've had writer's block all week and when I finally finished this chapter last night the internet went down so now, 16 hours later, I'm attempting to upload this again.**

**I actually don't know how many more chapters I'll need for this fic. I'm trying to get this one finished and out of the way so I can put all my effort into finishing ****_Learning to Love _****but this is also starting to grow on me again - especially since I think I've finally decided how I want this to end. I'm thinking around 16 will be enough.**

**This chapter might be a bit slow-moving but the next chapter is already in the works and the ones after this will be more dramatic because sh*t is about to go down, so to speak.**

**Thanks to everyone who's continued to read this, even though I've been all over the place with my uploading schedule.**

* * *

Weeks had passed by since Jacqueline's revelation and she had simply fitted back into family life. Her past misdeeds had been forgotten and it seemed that she was finally able to live as Katrina Gavin; even if this was only behind closed doors. Klavier often referred to her as the missing puzzle piece to his life; the one person who had always had his back had returned – thus completing him entirely. Every time Phoenix saw the two estranged siblings together, he could tell that Klavier was eternally grateful to have been given a second chance, to make amends with the sister he gave up on all those years ago. Even more so because Kristoph's arrest had left him alone without any family.

Additionally, Phoenix had also noticed a change in Jacqueline. She had been much more receptive of him after their reunification and even in public, the coldness she had once treated him with was starting to thaw.

In fact, Jacqueline had kept true to her word and was to attend the LAPD's New Year party with Phoenix – something which he had long anticipated. And so had she.

"What do you think about this one?" Jacqueline emerged from behind the dressing screen in a long red dress.

Wilfred nodded, smiling warmly at his mistress. "This dress is also very lovely, madame."

"Is it? I feel like it's too…red?" She hung her head, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Maybe I should just call Phoenix and cancel…"

"Absolutely not." Wilfred fastened Jacqueline's favourite necklace around her neck. "I'm certain that you will have a spectacular evening."

"But what if something goes wrong? I could slip up and ruin everything that I've worked for."

"Or you could possibly have the most enjoyable evening of your life."

"Wilfred—"

"Forgive me, madame but I cannot allow you to give up this opportunity for happiness. You have friends now…and they can easily become the most important people within a person's life. Therefore I must urge you to tread carefully; should you make any errors, your new relationships may suffer the consequences." Wilfred furrowed his brow, unsure of how to explain his words without causing too much offense or conflict. "What I'm trying to say is that I would advise you to talk to Mr. Wright. I personally believe that you would be wise to consider making a confession."

"I can't, Wilfred. I can't lose this life!" Jacqueline shook her head adamantly. "I respect you, you know I do. You're like a father to me but I'm just not strong enough to return to that life."

"Well I insist that you at least try!" Wilfred asserted, raising his voice slightly to match his boss'. "I've seen you rise from nothing so you're possibly the strongest person that I know; thus I'm certain that redemption is possible for you."

"No, Wilfred. People like me don't get the happy ending. We don't get the guy, we don't get the house or the perfect children! I'll just get sent back to a mental hospital – or jail, if I'm lucky." Jacqueline struggled to keep her voice calm, its breaking becoming evident. "So please never tell me to confess again, Wilfred. Because I won't do it, I _can't _do it, alright?!"

Despite his desperation to see his mistress return to a life of truth, with Phoenix by her side, Wilfred decided to accept Jacqueline's decision with a supportive smile. "Very well madame, please accept my apology. I-I'll be waiting for you in the car."

Before Jacqueline could get her butler to stay in the room, before she had the chance to apologise and explain her actions, he hurried out of the room – evidently guilt-stricken as a result of his boldness. Wilfred had never vocalised his opinion when it came to his highly complicated mistress; however, on this occasion, he had felt the need to point out the morally correct path. He wanted to save Jacqueline's soul before it became damaged beyond repair.

* * *

Once Jacqueline had finished getting ready, she joined Wilfred in the car and they began their journey into the city; although stopping at Phoenix's apartment beforehand so to drive him to the party.

"You look really great." Phoenix said with a smile as he climbed into the back of Jacqueline's car, strapping himself in beside her as Wilfred set off.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Jacqueline replied, hiding the tension from her earlier argument with her butler behind a content red smile.

While Phoenix and his date exchanged in pleasant conversation during the drive, Wilfred kept making eye contact with Jacqueline, almost desperate to make amends. After all, he hated it when they had their disagreements.

Although Jacqueline also felt regretful for their debate, she was too proud to admit this and therefore hardly spoke to him over the course of the journey. However this wasn't too much of an issue; after all, both Jacqueline and Wilfred knew that they'd be as close as ever by the following day.

* * *

At the New Year party, many of the guests were surprised to see Phoenix with the journalist Jacqueline Blakesley on his arm; they certainly weren't too people that anyone would've paired together but, in a strange kind of way, their differences helped to complement each other nicely.

They sat at a table together and Phoenix brought over the wine, eager to impress his date. Even more so now that he was aware of the tragic life she had led so far.

"…People are staring at us…" Jacqueline mumbled, feeling uncomfortable to be the wrong kind of spectacle.

Phoenix turned his head to see Miles and his fiancée Nina standing on the sidelines; clearly unsure of whether or not to approach the couple. Mentally groaning, he beckoned them both other – Jacqueline could've used a few new friends after all.

The newly-engaged couple eagerly took Phoenix's invitation and joined them at the table; finally able to meet the woman who Phoenix had both complained about and yearned after for so long.

"So how long have you guys officially been together?" Nina asked with a smile. Jacqueline observed the officer; how she was holding Miles' hand tightly, while sitting as close as possible to him – the pair of them smiling like they'd come down with the worst case of love sickness she'd ever seen. But then again, this struck Jacqueline as a red flag: should she be behaving this way with her own date? Would such loving behaviour draw him in closer and make him love her unconditionally? Because she needed to be able to assure herself that the defence attorney wasn't going to abandon her anytime soon. It didn't even bear thinking about - if Jacqueline were to lose Phoenix over this ridiculous façade, she didn't know what she'd do. Did that mean that she actually cared for him?

"Jacqueline?" Phoenix dragged her out of her deep thoughts with a gentle nudge to the shoulder.

"Perfectly fine." She looked up from her glass of wine quickly, then got to her feet. "Please, excuse me for a moment." Then she hurried into the bathroom and locked herself inside of one of the stalls.

"Is Ms. Blakesley alright?" Miles inquired, curious as to why such a reserved woman had suddenly freaked for no apparent reason.

Phoenix shrugged, equally confused. Jacqueline had been as charming as ever mere minutes ago – was something on her mind? And if there was, the chances of her opening up to Phoenix were slim to none; he hardly knew anything about how Katrina spent her time before adopting the personality of Jacqueline Blakesley.

However, while both of the men were only just learning the workings of the female mind, Nina was a veteran when it came to speaking with disturbed people. "I could go and talk to her?"

"Nina, wouldn't that upset Ms. Blakesley further?" Miles lowered his voice, having seen how reckless his fiancée tended to be – even if this wasn't always her intention. Nina was just too inquisitive at times.

However Phoenix nodded in agreement with Nina. "I think it'd be good for her. Jacqueline hasn't really connected with anyone…if you could reach her Nina, it would be greatly appreciated."

Nina clasped her hands together and stood up. "Well, I'll try my best." She kissed Miles' cheek before heading into the bathroom.

"Hey Jacqueline, are you okay in there?"

"Phoenix sent you to talk to me." Jacqueline muttered from the other side of the door, refusing to leave the cubicle. "You can leave, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Look, it's alright to show a bit of weakness every now and then; fear is what makes us human. I always used to tell Miles that we need our emotions, as stupid as that sounds, and I think that—"

Before Nina could say another word, the toilet door swung open. "Don't pretend that you know me..! I'm sick of people thinking that they know me – I'm nothing like you. My relationship with Phoenix is nothing like what you and Mr. Edgeworth have and it never will be."

"Of course it can be. Phoenix adores you and I know that you care for him just as much. What's stopping you?"

"I'm not who I say I am. He doesn't deserve that…"

Nina tilted her head, confused as to what the journalist was getting at. "And who are you?"

Jacqueline sighed, "Katrina Gavin."

"…As in, Klavier's sister?" Nina felt her jaw drop to the floor and she ran a hand through her dark hair. "I wasn't expecting you to say that. Does Klavier know?"

"Yes, a few people do but I'd prefer for you to keep this to yourself for now. Please?"

Nina thought for a moment, then she smiled. "Of course. I mean, what're friends for?"

Jacqueline chuckled at hearing that word. _Friends_.

Then she recalled how Nina had said the word; there had been no hints of insincerity or malice in her voice. She had genuinely insisted that they had a friendship. In fact, Nina was possibly the first person in a long time to take on such a role.

"Just promise me that Phoenix won't get hurt if this secret life of yours causes any drama. He's a really good guy and he clearly likes you a lot."

"I promise." Jacqueline said with slight hesitance. While she wanted to believe that this was a promise that she could keep, Jacqueline couldn't escape the probability of her being unable to stick to her word – even if she desperately wanted to spare Phoenix any hurt. Poor Nina didn't even know half of the truth. However she continued to smile and followed Nina out of the bathroom.

Phoenix cornered his date as she left the bathroom, desperate to finally speak with her following her absence. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you." She glanced over at Nina, noticing how she hugged Edgeworth upon her return. Grimacing slightly, Jacqueline threw her arms over Phoenix and hugged him too; although Phoenix appreciated the first affectionate gesture that his girlfriend had offered, he could sense that she felt slightly uncomfortable.

"You're not really yourself tonight, are you sure everything is okay?"

She nodded quickly, then looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces. Although somewhat famous, Jacqueline had never enjoyed being in the presence of other influential people – or people in general. This was a preference which had developed dramatically as a result of her years in isolation.

"If I'm honest, I do feel slightly ill…it must be the wine." Jacqueline thought about what Wilfred and Nina had said to her. About what she owed Phoenix Wright. "I'm sorry, could we just head back to mine instead? A quiet night in with you just seems more appealing at the moment."

"As long as going back would make you feel more comfortable…" Phoenix said, handing Jacqueline her coat. "Although we should call a cab to save your butler the trouble of driving out here at this hour."

Jacqueline nodded in agreement; Wilfred deserved a break and tonight she would relief her butler of any concern. She would tell Phoenix the whole truth about her turbulent life.

* * *

They sat in the back of the taxi together as the fireworks rung in the New Year: a new start. Jacqueline needed one of those now more than ever. She needed the opportunity to set things straight. After all, she had grown very fond of Phoenix over the previous weeks. As she had done with Klavier – which made everything all the more difficult. Jacqueline desperately wanted to finish her work on Kristoph Gavin but, with this mission, she had found new purpose. As accidental and unexpected as this change had been, the journalist would've immediately insisted that her previous confession had changed her life for the better – and she didn't want it to stop prematurely. But Jacqueline also didn't want to continue living a lie where she was hurting such good people.

"You'll have to meet Trucy." Phoenix insisted out of the blue, turning to Jacqueline who was too focused on the fireworks outside the taxi. "She's really eager to see you. We could have lunch or see a movie?"

Phoenix's words struck a chord with Jacqueline. She had already become too involved and if she met her lover's daughter, it would be almost impossible to withdraw from the situation. It would make this new life all too real.

That was why Jacqueline knew she had to savour what she had before it was too late. She turned her head to face Phoenix and planted a soft kiss on his lips while quickly forcing any stray tears about to fall from her blue eyes to go away. Phoenix kissed her back of course; he had waited so long for Jacqueline – or Katrina – to show any signs of true affection for him and, although she was finally starting to open up now, he had a strong feeling that she would shut down once again come morning.

When the taxi reached Jacqueline's home, the pair quickly jumped out and ran up the steps; eager to continue with their evening together. And Jacqueline was desperate to get her confession out of the way.

However, as soon as she opened the front door, all plans were obliterated – consequently causing Jacqueline to retreat back into her shell.


	11. You Did This

**A/N**

**It's been too long since I updated this, I'm truly sorry!**

**Despite the fact that, out of my four fics, this is by far the least popular I don't want to give up on it without finishing it off first because those of you who are reading this deserve a conclusion to Jacqueline's story (which is explored quite deeply in this chapter.)**

**I kind of just want to emphasise that I do want this story to be more about Jacqueline than about her relationship with Phoenix because she's probably my most complex OC and her story is just... (but Phoenix and Jackie are cute together so they will get a resolution in the end.)**

**Anyway this is where I'll end my notes because this chapter is quite long. Word of warning, it does switch between past and present a lot but it's all relevant.**

* * *

8 years ago…

_A young woman sat on the sidewalk, her blonde hair hidden behind a dark hooded jacket – shielding her face from those passing by. She didn't belong there; then again, she hadn't belonged anywhere. Her foster homes had left her with nothing but emotional scarring and the hospital had quite possibly damaged her sanity even more so. But even now, the streets were a much better alternative to the institution._

_"Here…" A man's voice spoke out above her and she looked up to see him hand her a $5 bill. The girl had never seen this man before but his face exuded such kindness and warmth that she couldn't help but smile back at him. He had to have been in his fifties with wise looking eyes like those and, despite the fact that it was evident that he hardly had money to his own name, he had given some of that to help the young orphan to get by for the next few days._

_"Are you hungry?" He asked, observing her small and skinny frame. "I was just going to get lunch if you want to come with me?"_

_"…Is there a catch?" She asked suspiciously. After all, the woman had been on the streets for a few months now and nobody had shown her remote sympathy before._

_The man chuckled and shook his head, his face still genuine. "I'm just a lonely old man. Any company is nice for me."_

_"You don't have a family?"_

_Again, he shook his head. "So you'd be doing me a favour too."_

_Reluctantly, the young woman pulled down her hood – showing her face to the gentleman above her. "I'd like that. Thank you."_

_"You're very welcome. I'm Wilfred."_

_"…Call me Jacqueline."_

_Every Wednesday Wilfred would visit the young woman and offer her a free lunch and she would be more than happy to take it; Jacqueline enjoyed both the feeling of a full stomach but also the fact that she had found a friend. Wilfred also found comfort in the company; although Jacqueline noticed a steady change in the way he was dressed as well as the increased number of grey hairs and dark circles under his eyes as the weeks passed. Then one day he visited her with the frailest of faces and they went out for what would be their last lunch for almost 2 years._

_"Wilfred is everything alright?" She asked while enjoying a sandwich beside the man who had given up so much time and money to help keep her alive._

_"Truth be told, I fear that I'm about to lose everything." He told her with sad grey eyes, his hands shaking as he set down his lunch._

_"What happened?"_

_"I lost my job last week and the rent is due tomorrow. I'm afraid I may be joining you out here one of these days…"_

_"I'm sorry, Wilfred." Jacqueline threw an arm over his shoulder comfortingly. "If I had some money to my name I'd give it to you in a heartbeat." She whispered truthfully, hating to see the only person to care for her in such a dangerous place. "Can I tell you a secret?"_

_"Of course," he replied, always willing to listen to the young woman whom he had come to think of as his daughter._

_"My name isn't really Jacqueline." She confessed, hanging her head in embarrassment. "I'm an ex mental patient. I ran away and that's why I'm here."_

_Then she thought for a moment: Jacqueline knew how she'd get the money. And it would be enough to keep both her and Wilfred off the streets forever._

_"But I promise that I have an idea. I know how to get enough money to set us up for life. Wilfred I promise. Just give me a few months and I'll come back with more money than we'll know what to do with."_

_"Alright, I believe in you, Jacqueline." He smiled and gave her one last hug before he watched the closest person in his life leave._

_Jacqueline was gone for a few months but, when she returned, the darkness inside her had deepened even if her pockets had done the same._

* * *

The first thing Jacqueline noticed was the smell of blood; it was too strong to ignore after all. "Wilfred?" She called out into the dark house, attempting to turn on the lights but to no avail.

Quickly, she lit a candle and beckoned Phoenix further into the mansion. "Wilfred, where are you?"

Looking around the room, Phoenix noticed that it had been left in disarray – something which was uncharacteristic of Jacqueline to say the least. There had definitely been some kind of a struggle. As they reached the dining room door, Jacqueline noticed that someone had carved a message into the wood: _you did this._

With her hands shaking, Jacqueline swung open the door and saw exactly what she had feared. She felt her legs give way and collapsed on her knees beside her butler, who was struggling to stay conscious. Someone had broken in and carried out a violent attack – ultimately stabbing Wilfred. "Phoenix, call a goddamn ambulance..!" She cried, using her shawl to stop the bleeding from her butler's chest. "You're going to be alright. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's fine, madame." Wilfred mumbled whilst fighting to stay conscious for just a few minutes more.

"Oh my god, Wilfred I'm so sorry…t-this is all my fault…"

"Please d-don't blame yourself, ma'am." He whispered, taking her hand. "You…you gave me light w-when the world was so…so dark. You're the daughter I-I never had…"

Jacqueline felt her heart burst and tears escaped from her eyes. "A-and you're like a father to me. Wilfred please stay with me…I won't let you go. I won't..!"

Wilfred squeezed her hand with his last ounces of strength. "Let go, Jacqueline. Let…let me go. And please l-let go of all…all your hatred and start o-over. All I-I've ever wanted for you is the upmost happiness…like y-you have given to me…I…"

"Don't talk like that, Wilfred. You're going to be fine." Jacqueline took his face in her hands, desperately trying to keep him with her. "Stay with me, Wilfred. Wilfred, you can't…t-that's an order…"

"I apologise, Jacqueline b-but I think…I might have to disobey you…just this once…" Wilfred smiled weakly as his deep breaths became slower and slower until they stopped altogether.

"Wilfred?" Jacqueline felt the ground fall apart from under her. She felt the walls of her kingdom crumbling around her and couldn't breathe. This was all a huge shock to her system; until now, the writer had believed herself to be untouchable but now…now she had received a rude awakening. And Wilfred had paid the price.

* * *

6 years ago…

_Jacqueline had spent months searching every street in Los Angeles for her kind old friend. She'd regularly visit the café where they'd go once a week and her old spot in the doorway of the abandoned arcade was empty. Wilfred seemed to have disappeared and Jacqueline was left to fear the worst._

_She bought a house in the middle of the city and spent almost every waking hour since arriving back in Los Angeles on the streets in search of her old friend. Including their old lunch spot._

_In September, Jacqueline feared that the winter months would be harsh to the aging man so knew that she'd have to speed up her search. Glancing over the paper, she noticed an ad for a part-time journalist and decided to take it. It would be another way for her to earn more money, even if she didn't need it, as well as aiding her search for Wilfred – surely there were plenty of resources that could help. And they proved successful._

_Within 2 weeks, Jacqueline's work was growing in success; her writing style received praise for being both unique and honest and it wasn't long before her job became permanent. Moreover, in this time, Wilfred had been able to catch glimpses of newspapers which displayed the articles of Jacqueline Blakesley and how could he have ever forgotten that name?_

_While he wanted to leave the young woman be, Wilfred knew that he couldn't pass up the opportunity. On the first day of October, he waited outside the office for hours until Jacqueline pulled up outside and climbed out of her car. Wilfred noted how different she looked; having traded her tattered jacket in for a smart-looking business suit and her helpless smile for a one that was completely forced._

_"Jacqueline..!" He called to her from the sidewalk._

_Of course it only took her mere seconds to recognise that voice. "Wilfred?" She turned to face him as her complexion lit up. "Oh my god, I can't believe it!"_

_"I'm sorry if I'm troubling you…I just wanted to say hello…"_

_Jacqueline shook her head and wrapped her arms around him to ensure that her old friend really was standing right before her – that he wasn't a ghost or a figment of her wavering imagination. "You could never trouble me. I'm just so glad to see you."_

_"As am I…" He hesitated. "You look…different. Did you find the money you needed?" Wilfred knew the answer of course; he was just curious as to how the homeless girl had transformed into such a powerful looking woman almost overnight._

_"Yes, and then some." She glanced back at the office block. "Listen, I'm due in a meeting in ten minutes but I promise I'll take you back to my home as soon as I'm done here." Opening her purse, Jacqueline took out a handful of money and squeezed it into Wilfred's hand. "Go and get something to eat while you wait. And anything else that takes your fancy."_

_"Jacqueline, I—"_

_She held her hand up as if to silence him. "I won't take no for an answer. I promised to set us both up for life and that is what I intend to do."_

* * *

When the authorities arrived, along with those who would take Wilfred's body away for examination, Jacqueline pleaded with them to not take her only friend away. She cried and screamed and refused to move away from the body; even though her shaking hands were covered in his blood – both literally and metaphorically. Letting her butler go was one thing which she had vowed never to do.

In the end, Phoenix had to prise her away as they carted Wilfred away for good. She hit him and struggled out of his grip for some time, but eventually gave in and crumbled to pieces in the attorney's arms.

"This is all my fault…" She cried, clinging to him for dear life. It was as if she feared that letting go of Phoenix would result in his premature demise too. "I did this…I _killed _him. Wilfred trusted me…a-and I let this happen. I've been such a bitch and now...now it's all catching up to me. After e-everything I've done, I deserve to have been left in a pool of m-my own blood but not him...not Wilfred." Jacqueline let out a violent sob as her eyes wandered to the floor. "Why couldn't it have been me? I-It should have been me...!"

"…Do you know who did this, Jacqueline?" Phoenix asked softly after a few minutes of silence had passed, trying his best to comfort her.

Jacqueline thought for a moment: did she know who could've done such a terrible thing? No, she had no idea. Too many people had been hurt by her over the years – there were too many suspects to count. The only thing that Jacqueline was certain of was that, whoever murdered her butler, would come back to take someone else she cared about.

If the killer wasn't caught soon, Phoenix would be the next person to be carried away from her under a white sheet.

* * *

_When Jacqueline left her meeting, she was delighted to find Wilfred waiting for her outside; seemingly well-nourished and wearing a jumper and freshly-ironed trousers. Then, as promised, she took him back to her new home._

_"I figured that I'd buy modestly, then when I get a few promotions I can buy a big house somewhere quiet – that way it'll look less questionable."_

_Wilfred nodded, "this is nice too though. Are you sure you want some old geezer like me here with you?"_

_"Yes, of course I do!" She exclaimed, handing him a cup of coffee. "You're my friend and you'll be doing me a favour…this house is too big for me alone."_

_"…Then at least let me do all the chores for you while you're at work." Wilfred insisted, holding the cup tightly. "I can be your butler…"_

_"Really? You'd actually do that?"_

_"Indeed I would. I owe you that much, Jacqueline." Wilfred smiled, "if we're going to be housemates I should at least earn my keep."_

_With a smile of her own, Jacqueline took a sip from her cup before setting it down. "Then I should be honest with you."_

_"What do you mean, Jacqueline?"_

_"Do you remember the day before I left? When I told you that I was an ex-mental patient…"_

_Wilfred hesitated slightly, "…yes, I do."_

_"Well, I was in there because I, um, I had a habit of starting fires. I killed two of my foster families and tried to do the same to my third but I was caught out. I'm a monster, you know. Nobody's ever wanted to spend time with me before and since you're the first you at least deserve a warning before strapping yourself onto this wild ride…"_

_For a moment, Wilfred was mortified. He wasn't going to lie; Jacqueline's confession had left him stunned. Perhaps he should've called the authorities and had her taken away – especially since her reasons for becoming ridiculously rich following her trip were questionable at best. However she was also his friend. And clearly, she was going to trust him until the end._

_"I'm not going anywhere." He insisted, taking his friend's hand reassuringly._

_"…Then I guess there's one more thing I should tell you." Jacqueline whispered, squeezing his hand. "My name. My real name."_

_Wilfred's eyes met hers, full of curiosity and a desire for the truth. She wanted to give it to him because the one thing that money couldn't buy was a confidant: a true friend._

_"Elaine. Elaine Fitzpatrick-Hillen."_

* * *

**A/N**

**Just a few words to close because I love to babble on.**

**Wilfred's death killed me to write - that's why it isn't in a great amount of detail. I've never killed off an OC before and while he wasn't a hugely main character, you'll see how important he was to Jacqueline as his death was signify Queen J's 'fall from grace.' Also, the flashbacks were relevant since I thought Wilfred at least deserved a bit of a backstory before he had to leave us.**

**The big reveal at the end was planned from quite early on. Nobody else knows that Jackie is really Elaine but obviously the secret will play an important role in the final chapters. Oh, and the waitress from the bar clearly isn't really Elaine and I'll briefly write the story behind that and a few other loose ends soon enough. **

**I can't remember how many chapters I said I was writing for this but I'm guessing I won't need more than 17/18 to finish this off since I have bigger plans, as well as the need to focus on finishing my other Ace Attorney fic which is nearing its end.**

**Thanks for reading so far, please drop me a review or message if you've anything to say about the story so far, or if you have any questions because I haven't written a chapter for this in a while so idk if I've not explained anything well enough or left any plot holes. Hopefully not! :)**


End file.
